A heart to hold
by fibbermegee
Summary: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle's lives are about to change. Each one in a different way as fate has given them a new beginning. Will they find that each other is their soul mate? We will see. This is a twist to an old Castle classic (S1E1). Please don't read just the ending (for you miss a lot & the whole meaning of the story) been updated & please leave me a review!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer** : I don't own Castle the show. There have been characters added though.

 **A heart to hold  
chapter 1**

 **Castle's loft**

Castle could feel the blood seeping through his shirt. He had just been shot but he didn't know how bad. More gunshots rang out. He turns his head and sees Caleb hit the wall and sink down, dead. He moves his head in the other direction and sees his wife, Kate Beckett, standing there. Blood was now soaking her shirt as she to collapse on to the floor. Grimacing in pain he slid across the floor to his wife who was also sliding towards him. If I die right now he thought, I want to die holding her hand. He finally made it to her and grabbed her hand. "Castle, Rick, I love you." he heard her say.

"I love you too Kate always have." Then his eyes rolled back into his head, he couldn't see a thing, he couldn't feel a thing. Was this death?

moments later...

"Richard!" Martha calls, from the den area of the loft. When he didn't respond she calls out again. "Richard." This time a little louder. She couldn't figure out why he didn't respond to her calling his name. "Oh Rich-ard," she tries one more time dragging out his name.

Castle began to twists his head some, lifting it up off his desk. "Yes, mother, why are you so loud?"

"Cause you didn't hear me, son." Castle blinks his eyes. "Your ex-wife is here."

"Which one?"

"Gina. Did you forget you alimony check again?" ignoring his mother's question on why his ex-has come by Castle looks down at his hand. He finds out he was carrying a pen. "Must have fallen asleep." He shakes his head again. I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was...he rubs his fingers, hey wait where's my wedding ring. It's not on my finger, I hardly ever take it off. Oh, no Kate's gonna kill me. What am I saying? I don't even know a Kate. I have been working too hard. He places the pen in the pen holder on his desk and slides his chair back to get up. I guess I better go see what Gina wants this time.

"What do you want Gina, I am busy," Castle calls, not really want to talk to her. They never really got alone.

"I bet you are." Gena snorts coming in right past, Martha.

"I'll get my check-book," Castle turns to go back to his office.

"Richard," he stops to the call of his name turning he responds with a yes.

"That's not what I am here for."

"Than?" he questions, "What?" He slides his hands down his face, hoping that she would disappear and this was a dream, but when she didn't go away, he sighs.

"I wanted to remind you about the book party on Friday." Book party, Castle blinks, shaking his head.

"And you couldn't do that over the phone, you had to come all the way over here across town to tell me that." Castle runs his fingers through his short brown hair. Why did my hair grow so long; need another haircut I guess.

"I also wanted you to meet someone before I and Alexis go shopping for dresses."

"And who would that be?"

"This is little Ricky," The little boy hid behind his mother's leg some. Hoping that he wouldn't get seen.

"I'll be ready in a minute Gina." Matha calls out shuffling things around in the kitchen area. Castle stares at the little boy for a second than realizes something. Those eyes, the hair and that smile. He puts his finger to his chin, like his thinking.

"He's mine isn't he?" He whispers to his mother passing her on the way to his kitchen. She nods, "Wait, you..."

She shrugs at her son, "I came across a picture a couple of days ago when I was on face-booking of the both of them. He looks just like you did when you were a kid his age."

"I know, does he? I lived through that stage. He looks just like I did, even has that smile down to a T."

"So I confronted Gina, she told me the truth. I am another grandmother."

"I was wondering if you could watch him while we went shopping today. I didn't really want to take him with us." Gina interrupts the two talking.

"Why didn't you tell me." Castle's voice rose. Gina quickly places her hands over her son's ears. "When?" Castle questions her just to make sure that she wasn't going to lie to her about Ricky.

"If you don't know how babies are born, you need help, Richard."

"Not that, I mean..."

"We had that night in bed a couple of months before we got the papers for our separation signed."

"You didn't tell me," Castle responds, looking over at little Ricky, who was still trying to hide from being seen.

"When we got divorced it wasn't a good time for us. I wasn't about to bring him into that."

"So you just..." Martha saw that the little boy was getting frightened by them almost yelling at each other. She steps in.

"Let's worry about that later kiddo," she pats her son on the shoulder, then glances at Gina. "Times a ticking." She points to her watch.

"You're going with her mother." Castle sounds shocked. He never knew his mother to want to have anything to do with his ex's. Alexis makes her way down the stairs.

"So will you watch with Ricky?" Gina makes one last plea. Hoping that Castle will get over the shock about being a father and watch him for the day. She told her son that he would get to meet his father soon just didn't tell him that he was standing right there in front of him. She wasn't sure she even wanted Castle in the little boy's life. They were doing just fine without him.

"Yes," he smiles. "Yes, I will." A calmer Castle answers her.

"Ricky dear, give mommy a hug and stay with..." the little boy hugs his mother then looks in the direction of Castle.

"Castle's the name." Castle held out his hand to the little boy, "Nice to meet you, little fella." The boy just stands there not moving from his mother's side.

"Shake his hand son," the boy continues to stand there. "He's a good friend of mine." Martha bit her lip from commenting something else to go with that. Ricky slowly decides that it was okay and shakes Castle's hand, then withdrew it quickly. Only if he knew who I was, Castle thought.

After Martha, Alexis and Gina leave the little boy just stands there, staring at Castle holding his teddy bear.

"So what do you want to do?" Castle asks Ricky. The little boy steps forward then shrugs. Castle thought for a second, then he remembers that his daughter always liked to go the park so maybe, this one would like it too.

"I have an idea how about we go to the park."

"The what? What's that?" The boy looks up at Castle. Oh, Gina's never taken him to one. Castle smiles, then this can be our thing. Father-son thing. I just hope he likes it.

"It will be fun, come." Castle gets down to his son's level and holds out his hand. The boy this time was quick to take his hand.

"Can Teddy come with us?"

Castle nods, "Sure."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 2**

 **A park in NY City**

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw a park for the very first time. He points out the window. "Swing." he hollers, with excitement. "Look teddy swings." At least Gina thaught him something other than book parties and flying around the world, at my expense of course. Or did she have a nanny to do that? Castle couldn't really see Gina is the mothering type but anything is possible he thought.

"Castle come on. Hurry." Castle opens the car door and both of them enter the park, which had other families playing in it.

"This way, I want to swing."

"Swings it is then."

Castle was glad that the little boy was liking it so far. Than Ricky stops short of the swings. Castle's smile fades, oh no what's he doing is he afraid?

"What's wrong, Ricky?" Oh how much Castle wanted to call this one his son. How could Gina keep me from him? The little boy was staring at another man with his child who was swing high and then jumping into the man's arms.

"Dad," the little boy calls out. Castle only heard him say that he wasn't paying attention to what the boy was pointing at.

Did he just call me dad? Castle glances over at Ricky, who was still pointing at the people who were at the swings.

Castle was once again crushed, I wish I could hear him say that to me. He shakes the thought. "See the dad playing with his kids, I wish mine would." He glances over at Castle then hangs his head some. "Sorry,"

"What do you have to be sorry for,"

"It's I just, I wish..." the boy sniffs, Castle seeing this gives the boy a hug.

"I know," castle's sighs thinking about his life without a father too. "But will I do?" Oh, Gina, this kid he needs to know the truth, he needs his father. Just like I did at that age. My mother never knew mine, but you. You knew who the father is your just keeping him away. You are depriving him of such joy. Cause I am right here and Ricky doesn't even know it.

Ricky smiles, "Will you?"

"I'll try," was the only thing that Castle could say to that.

"Thanks, pal." and the look that Castle got back was priceless. The little boy smiles, just like he did. Anglish and devilish at the same time.

"How about the swing," Ricky nods, pointing to the one on the end. "That one, new pal." Castle could only snicker. I think I just created a monster. "Remember I want to do it like that."

"Okay, up you go." Castle picks the little boy up and places him in the swing. "Now hold on, I will swing you."

"High," the boy calls as he holds on to the chains on either side of the seat.

"High," Castle give him a thumbs up. Castle walks up behind the swing, starts to have a flashback of when he did this with his daughter Alexis. He sighs, good times those where. "Hold on tight."

"I am,"

"When I swing you,"

"High," Ricky interrupts.

"High I will run over there and when I count to three you jump, letting go of the swing." The boy nods.

"Swing me, swing me." Ricky claps his hands when the swing starts to move backwards.

"Here we go," After thinking where he though his son was going to land if he jumps Castle stands then calls three out loud. The boy lets go of the swing and went flying through the air. "Wee Wee." Castle opens his arms and smack, right into Castle's chest, which caught Castle so off guard that he loses his balance and both go tumbling into the sand pit. Sand went poof right into Castle's face. The little boy was laughing the whole time, so Castle thought it was worth it. He shuts his eyes then slides his hand down his face. His son sits on his chest, "Fun fun," He claps, "Can we do it again?" Castle tries to nod. Ricky climbs off and held out his hand, as to help his father up. Oh, that's sweet. Castle takes a few minutes to get to his feet again. The little boy screams out. "What's wrong Ricky?" Castle is wondering what happened that quickly.

"Where's my teddy, I lost him." An older man, older then Castle, someone grandfather, who had been watching Castle and the boy, hands Ricky his bear. Ricky thanks the man but Castle is not so sure of him. Castle takes his son's hands just in case, he wasn't taking any chances. "Cute kid there."

"Thanks," Castle responds, maybe I am just being paranoid now. Castle slides his hands down his face as his son starts to pull him towards the swing set. "I want to do it again. Please." This time Castle was prepared when his son came flying at him. Castle and his son swing and jump for a few more times before Castle starts to get worn out but his having a great day with his son. He sits on the swing next to him to catch his breath. Ricky climbs out of his swing and touches Castle's hand. "Are you, tired already?"

"It's just been awhile..." he stops himself from saying son, to Ricky.

"Then how about that." the little one points the seesaw. The boy gives him a pleading look. Castle nods. I really need to get back in shape, if I am going to keep up with this little one. He takes in a deep breath then propels himself out of the swing. They along with teddy make it over the seesaws as Castle wonders what Gina told Ricky about his father.

I guess that I could just ask the little boy but, I don't want to upset him. He's having to much fun with me. "Sit here and hold on the handlebars. I got to go to the other side and when I do you will go high in the air. "Hold on teddy, don't be scared now," Ricky calls as Castle goes the other side to sit. I use to play with my teddy just like that. I took him everywhere, of course having a mother who was always away, he was my only friend till I went to school. Even then Castle thought about some of his loneliest days, he didn't want that for his son, not at all. The little boy wasn't sure about this seesaw thing but then started to get the hang of it.

"I wish my daddy was here to do these things with me." Perfect opening Castle thought.

"What did you mommy tell you about him?" The boy was silent for a few seconds, which made Castle start to worry that he had just upset the little boy. That is the last thing, that he wants to have happen, to what Castle thinks is the perfect day.

"He can't," the little boy continues, "He's off saving the world every day." Castle smiles at that, at least she didn't tell Ricky that he was dead or wasn't coming back ever. "But mommy says,"

Oh here comes the but part of it. He sighs fearing that she said something horrible. He closes his eyes waiting for the news. "Soon I will get to meet him." You already have, son. he wants to blurt out. Castle shakes his head to stay in control of what comes to his mind, which was getting really hard to do.

"Wow, he has a really important job to be doing."

"Really and being with me isn't." That was not something Castle thought the boy would say. Wow. Castle could fell the little boy's pain, but this time there was someone who could take that pain away.

"So you've never seen him."

Ricky only shakes his head from side to side. "He's always to busy." the little boy lowers his head, he didn't want Castle his new pal to see him start to cry. That broke Castle's heart. He thinks his father's job is more important than him. Castle was going to have to change that and soon, even if he had to do it himself. Which he didn't want to fight with Gina but this had to be fixed, the sooner the better for both of them. Father and son.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 3**

 **Castle's loft**

Castle decides to try to show his son how to cook in the kitchen, something Gina probably never thought of, most of what they got was, take-out food. She told him if they had the money let someone else do it. Castle didn't have that luxury, he was on his own most of the time so he learned how to cook, among other things. Those other things usually got him into trouble.

After lunch, because they got so dirty doing their adventures he takes a shower with his son. A first the boy thought it was odd but then agrees. "Look sorry I don't have a bathtub made for little ones. "

"Mommy lets me shower alone, that's all." oh does she now. Castle was finding out what else that Ricky's mother was doing that wasn't all that correct, or at least the way Castle would have done it.

"Can we watch tv after this,"

"Sure," Castle dressing his son is some of Alexis old clothes and they head into the den area. Ricky jumps on the couch and automatically turn the tv on to a cartoon. I see he used to do that too. Castle shakes his head as he sits next to his son.

"What cartoon is this?"

"Don't know, just watch whatever comes on." Should have known that was coming, but I guess it could be worse. Castle leans back, his son mimics him and even yawns at the same time his dad does. They both stare at each other and then laugh. His son climbs in his Castle's lap, snuggling close, "Best day ever..." Ricky says as his eyes close.

"Yes, it was kiddo." Castle whispers back, "Yes, it was. And I hope to get many more."

The door opens slowly, "Hello," Gina calls out softly, not wanting to scare the boys. Hearing nothing she puts her bags on the floor near the door. "Where could they be?" Martha shakes her head, more because of the mess in the kitchen then an answer to her. Gina hears Castle stir some, as she walks towards him. She notices that both of them were asleep on the couch. Martha seeing Gina grin comes closer. "It looks like father and son have bonded quickly," she whispers to Gina as she rushes to get her camera, Snap snap. "Now he will have a snap-shot of his son. The very first one of them together."

The noise of the talking plus the camera going off makes Castle open his eyes. He glances down at his son smiling. "So the two of you took a nap and a bath from the looks of it." Gina touches her son's shirt.

"Yeah, we did it was..." Castle was about to say but Ricky shouts, "Mommy." Castle rubs his eyes. "And a mess of the kitchen in here," he hears his mother call.

"Castle was just teaching me how to cook." the little boy responds.

"Cook, what everything?" Martha states kind of loud. Castle sits up. "I didn't know what to fix so we..." The boy still sitting next to Castle, high fives him. Martha just shakes her head at the two of them.

"I'll clean it up later mother." he rubs his fingers through his hair, still trying to get fully awake.

"It's time to go, sweetie, tell Castle bye." Ricky blinks, Castle thinks that he was like himself trying to hold the tears back. When the boy finally got off the couch and glances back at him. Castle knew that's exactly what was happening, the boy didn't want to leave him. Castle gets off the couch and kneels beside it. He holds out his hand, for the little boy to shake it again, but to his surprise and everyone else's, he hugs Castle. Gina stares at her son, he never did that to anyone before except her. "Best day ever," the little boy whispers to Castle.

"It was wasn't it." Castle smiles than blinks.

"I just hope that when I meet my daddy, he's as cool as you are Castle, my new pal." Now Castle after hearing that was about to ball into tears, right then. Silence fills the air of the loft. Castle swallows, blinking.

"Me too, kiddo me too."

"Oh, and sorry," Ricky smirks at his dad. "About getting you into trouble with your mommy." Castle has to laugh at that.

Castle stands, and waves goodbye to them as they leave the loft. They get a few steps down the hall, turning Gina rushes back into the loft grabs the teddy and rushes back out. "Forgot teddy," Castle was surprised that she left her son standing there in the hall, even for a second. The little boy gives Castle a thumbs up after getting his bear back. "Bye," Gina calls, in what to Castle seems like an irritated voice.

After the door closes. Martha lays into Castle. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Whatever do you mean mother?"

"About Ricky." Castle shakes his head as he lets out a long deep sigh.

"Right now, I am going to cry," He sits on the couch, puts his hands up to face and the tears just flow.

"Oh, kiddo," Martha sits, down beside him on the couch patting his shoulder.

 **Later that night:**

Castle slept on the couch that night, tossing and turning, thinking about what Gina was taking away from his son. He didn't know what to do about it, should he fight her on it or just let it play out some see how things went. He didn't want to use the kid in the middle of their fights but he also wanted to be in the child's life, more than ever. That was the biggest joy in his life was Alexis and now he had another chance to think of someone else. Someone who really needed him there. He sits up and sighs. How could she do this to me?

"Because," calls his mother who just happens to be in the kitchen area at the same time.

"Oh, I said that out loud," Castle responds not knowing that he did.

"She's never really thought about anybody but herself."

"Mother," but his mother was right their whole marriage was mostly about her. And that's what eventually lead to the downfall and divorce. Castle puts his hand to his chin in hopes of an idea comes to mind. But nothing does.

"You need to fight for your son, it's the only way." Castle swallows, maybe his mother is right. He's got no one else but me.

"What is everyone doing up so early?" Alexis walks down the stairs.

"Couldn't really sleep," She opens the fridge, "Had a dream about that little boy Gina brought over whoever he was, was crying out for us to save him. Why dad who was he?" Martha shakes her head, not knowing if Castle should tell her just yet but it was like Ricky was trying to tell her to that he needed help.

"Her son," Castle responds the truth, he just left out the other half was him.

"I didn't know," Alexis states, opening the fridge again.

"It a shock to us too," Martha says and then leaves the room back-up stairs. Alexis twists her head like she did when she was thinking. But never commented on it.

 **out in the city somewhere:**

Cops cars flash lighting up the street. A woman in pantsuit and high heels climbs some stairs and goes down a hallway that was littered with cops.

"What do we have?" Asks the woman detective after she arrives on the scene. As she begins to enter the office, she could see markings on the floor and a body that was twisted oddly, which she has to sidestep to join her other detectives.

"Name's, Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." Espo answers her reading from the file in his hand.

"What's with the circle around him?" Beckett asks, touching the edge of the symbol with her shoe, scraping some of it away.

"Some kinda ritual thing. We are checking into that." Ryan adds. "It's made in some kind calk like substance,"

"How did he die Lanie?" Detective Beckett asks her ME.

"Strange one girl seems he was staged in this ritual circle. Like some kinda witchcraft thing. Anyway, I'll know more once I get him on the table but he seems to have been strangled with a necktie," she holds it up, in an evidence baggie. "I don't think that we are going to get any prints off of this thing." She makes a face and tosses it with the other evidence baggies.

Beckett stares at the body and the sign that he was dropped in, for a few minutes. Why would someone pose them like this? She wonders as the gurney was being rolled up to take the body to the morgue. She steps out of the way so they can get the body to the morgue. Beckett sighs. "Take more pictures and let's wrap it up for the night. I want those sent to the lab ASAP. We got to catch this guy."

"Go home Beckett you have been at this for awhile," Espo suggests but she gives him the death glare, which she is famous for when she is told to do something that she doesn't want to or thinks that she needs to do.

"I'm going, but..."

Ryan holds up his hands, "No buts girl go home get a shower and come back in the morning. It will still be here." She can't help the yawn that escapes her. Beckett rubs her eyes, maybe they are right. I haven't been sleeping well lately. It's just that time of year. She sighs closing her eyes, the anniversary of her mother's burial.

"See that's what we are talking about." Espo walks up to her gently nudging her out the door.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 4**

 **NY City roof venue  
** **Castle's Launch Party  
The next night **

Gina makes her way to the stage. "Murder, mystery, the macabre. What is it about a hard-boiled detective, the femme fatale, and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamp burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honor a master of the form and celebrate the launch of Storm Fall."

She has Ricky with her. "Now sit in this chair with Teddy and do not make a sound. Mommy's got to get another speech to interduce a good friend."

Castle is in the crowd signing books and yes a woman's chest. "Call me when you're ready to wash that off." He raises his eyebrows. Girls giggling at him.

Gina takes the microphone again. "The stunning conclusion to his best-selling Derrick Storm mystery series, ladies and gentlemen, the master of the macabre, Richard Castle. The crowd snaps photos as Castle makes it to the stage, then he spots Ricky. Questions why he would be here so late. As he approaches closer he winks over at his son. He addresses the crowd, telling them to enjoy his newest novel Storm Fall that is coming out.

 **meanwhile, cross town,**

Detective Beckett and her team are investigating another murder this time a young woman who has been shot to death. Her body is covered in flower petals and sunflowers on her eyes.

"Not another murder, in two days, Lanie," Beckett calls as she walks up the body.

"I am afraid so dear," Lanie answers still poking at the body in front of her laying on a table.

"So who is she?" Beckett asks going around the table.

"That would be Alison Tisdale. 24. Grad student at NYU, part of the social work program." Beckett looks the body over, she believes that she has seen this somewhere but can't place it just yet. She sighs, "What is with this killer?" She thinks more out loud to herself. Beckett shakes her head, thinking about how many more murders he is going to do if they don't catch this guy and soon.

"Well, at least he bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" Lanie jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"I do, every Saturday night." Beckett hearing this responds.

"Well, lipstick wouldn't hurt." Lanie shot back at Beckett. She knew that if Beckett would present herself better not by much then maybe she would be able to find Mr Right out there.

Beckett shot a death glare over at her friend, who smirks and says _._ "I'm just sayin'..."

"Lanie,"

"What girlfriend it couldn't hurt?" She sighs her friend is always trying to help her by setting her up on dates, none have panned out though. Focus she reminds herself. She blinks then focuses back on the victim laying there dead, "So what did he give her besides roses?"

"She got two shots to the chest." Lanie left some of the petals off the body, "Shot with a small calibre. I will know more when I do the autopsy."

 _"_ Does this look familiar to anyone?" Beckett asks her boys, who were standing there just staring at the body.

"No," Esp, calls "But then again I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones. I just want to work an easy case and then go home."

"Where to your boring life." Ryan snickers, which his partner just ignores.

"Oh, but the freaky ones require more, they reveal more," Beckett responds.

"And most never get solved either," Espo adds as he wonders off some not looking at the body anymore. Seems to Beckett that he was bored out of his mind.

"So? I mean it's a dead body how many ways can one be killed?" Ryan scratches his head.

"So look at how he left her,"

"Spread out on a table for us to find," Ryan comments as he walks around the table. "From one table to another." He laughs, no one else does. Espo slaps Ryan on the back of the head.

"Ow," Ryan rubs his head.

"Now that was funny," Espo laughs.

"Stop it guys," Beckett who is not amused at all with the boys tonight, "Why don't one of you go with Lanie."

"I'll go with her." Ryan was quicker then Espo on this one. He sticks his tongue out at Espo as he follows Lanie and the body out of the building.

"Espo, than you come with me."

 **Castle's Launch Party**

After Castle gives his speech he gives his son two thumbs up. His son turns his head one way and then the other. Castle walks up to him.

"What are you looking for or should I say who?"

"Is mommy around?"

Castle shakes his head. "I don't think so, why?"

The little boy rushes up to him, grabbing on to his leg. "Oh, that's why," Castle laughs. "You can always hug me." He swallows, "I don't mind."

"What did I tell you about staying in that chair," Gina yells. Ricky let's go of Castle and sluggishly goes back to the chair.

"Gina," Castle glares at her, "He was just giving me a hug, what's the big deal." He turns to his son, and mouths sorry. The kid just grins back.

"What's he doing here anyway? This is not really the place for him."

"You rather I leave him at home unsupervised," Gina comments which got her a mad look in her direction. "I couldn't find a someone to watch him that quick, so I had to bring him along."

"Okay," Castle's wonders about the things that Gina does sometimes. "Can I see him now." She nods. It's a shame that I have to asks to see my own son. Oh, that woman gets on my nerves, my mother was right about when we got married that it wouldn't last. Now I see why she has no heart once so ever.

"Thank-you," he comments walking back to where his son was sitting. "Hey there Ricky," Castle bends down. "Can I get another hug." This time the little boy wraps his arms around Castle's neck and Castle lefts his up in the air placing him on his shoulders.

"Castle not so rough with him," Gina demands.

"Gina, he is in good hands. Stop worrying so much." Castle starts to walk towards the bar to get him a drink and go visit his daughter.

"I see you have a young fan with you," Martha calls seeing how the little boy was on his shoulders.

"Yes, Ricky is a big fan of my books."

"Yeah, I bet," Alexis comments knowing that that kid is not old enough to read any of his books. He probably can't even read yet.

"Alexis, life should be an adventure. So you can tell your kids and they can imagine doing the same."

"Like we had at the park."

"The park?" Asks Gina, coming up to them, checking her watch.

"Yeah, Castle took me, it was fun. We swing high."

"What you..."

Castle shrugs, "I thought the park was a place he had been." Gina just shook her head. "Well son, it's time to say goodbye to Mr Castle," Castle sighs knowing he might have messed up again. "For the night," Gina adds. That was close I can't keep messing up or I might lose my son. She might try to disappear with him.

The little boy slides his hands down to Castle's neck, spins his body around Castle's and then let's go falling. Hoping that Castle would catch him in his arms, which thankfully Castle did.

"Now no more monkey moves." The little boy looks up at Castle from his cradled position in Castle's arms. "Look, mommy, I am still a baby." Castle laugh.

"Made you laugh, he hehe." Castle puts the child down, shaking his head. What a joker, just like me.

Gina leans in for a hug and whispers into Castle's ear, "I see he takes after his dad." and then kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for watching him,"

"Sure, it's no problem." That makes Alexis more suspicious about the little boy. Gina talks to one of her other friends, while Ricky is watching Castle, wishing he was over there with his friend.

"These parties are so predictable," Castle tells his daughter. "Just like my books are. that's why I killed off Derrick." He sighs, "Just once I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."

"Mr Castle?" A female voice calls, making him turn around. Thinking it was another one of his fans who wants a signature takes out his pen.

"Where would you like it?" He asks.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

"Now that's new." Alexis comments and takes the pen from him. As he is walking with the Detective, the little boy got scared for his saw the handcuffs and gun.

"Where are they taking my best friend." Ricky tugs at his mother's hand, who isn't paying attention to him. "Mommy don't let them take him away." He screams as he finally gets lose from Gina's grip and runs to Castle crying. He grabs on to his leg tight, trying to stop them from taking Castle.

"It's okay buddy." Castle tries not to show any emotions that his heart was feeling right at this moment. Castle really didn't know what was going to happen to him either. "This here officer."

"Detective," she corrects him quickly. Castle glance at her.

"Sorry detective, Beckett was it." Beckett nods. "Says that she needs to talk to me. I'll be okay, go with your mom and I'll visit after I get back how about that?"

The little boy with tears dripping down his face can only nod. Gina grabs him up. "Come on let's leave them alone."

"But..." the boy whines.

Castle winks, "Remember I will be okay." the boy just nods.

"Sorry about that, he's my smallest fan."

"This way Mr Castle." The detective leads him away.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 5**

 **12th precinct interrogation room**

"Mr Castle." Beckett's voice calls out. "You've got quite a rap sheet for a best-selling author," she reads from a folder they

have on him. "disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

Castle shrugs, "Boys will be boys." he jokes with her.

"It says here that you stole a police horse?" She gives him a glare.

"Borrowed." Castle points out to her. "I borrowed it." He corrects her just like she did to him earlier.

"Ah." she responds, "And you were nude," a slight pause, she sneaks a peek at him "at the time."

"Hey, it was springtime." he chuckles glances a peek at her, "You should have been there."

"And every time the charges were dropped." she slams the folder on the desk.

"What can I say?" He smiles, "The mayor is a fan, but if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me." he laughs,

"Mr Castle, this whole bad-boy charm thing that you've got going, might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world, either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder. And trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder."

Unfazed by her, he responds with a "kay."

"Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale." Beckett continues on.

"She's cute." Castle glances at the photo of her, that Beckett hands him.

"She's dead." a pause, "Did you ever meet her? Book signing? Charity event?"

Castle shakes his head, "It's possible." he sighs, "She's not in my little black book if that's what you're asking."

"And what about this guy? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." She throws the picture at him this time. He picks it up.

"Most of my claims tend to be on the...um... large side. So what's this got to do with me?" he asks pushing the photos aside.

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two days ago. and the Tisdale murder tonight."

"I don't..." Castle scratches his head.

"I didn't put it together until now." shows him the dead photo this time of the woman.

He admittedly knows it was one of his book, "Flowers For Your Grave."

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk," she shows him the man's crime scene photo, "right out of Hell Hath No Fury," she adds.

"Well, it looks like I have a fan." he raises his eyebrows at her which she didn't see.

"Yeah, a really deranged fan." not knowing that he was talking about her.

"Oh, you don't look deranged to me," Castle responds staring at her.

"What?"

"Hell Hath No Fury? Angry Wiccans out for blood? C'mon! Only hardcore Castle groupies read that one."

"Do any of these groupies," she clears her throat cause she was one of those groupies, but she was never going to tell him that of course.

"Ever write you letters?" she could see a slight nod from the authour. "Disturbing letters?" she goes on.

"Oh, all my fan mail is disturbing." a pause, "It's an occupational hazard."

"Because, sometimes in cases like this, we find that the..."

"The killer attempts to," both of them say together.

"...contact the subject of his obsession. I'm also pretty well versed in psychopathic methodologies. Another occupational hazard. And do you know, you have gorgeous eyes." Castle continues on.

Beckett shakes off his last comment about her eyes. He is trying to distract me from my real focus. I can't let him do that.

"So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail?"

"No not at all knock yourself out." he pauses for a second, "Can I get copies of those? He points to the photos of the deceased people.

"Copies?" Beckett looks confused, why would someone want copies of dead people he doesn't even know?

"See, I have this poker game, it's mostly other writers, Patterson, Cannell, you know, bestsellers. You have no idea how jealous those would make them."

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous?"

"That I have a copycat. Oh my gosh, in my world that's the red badge of honour. That's the criminal Cooperstown." She slams her hands down on the desk, close to his hands.

"People are dead, Mr Castle." she's getting furious with this guy.

"I'm not asking for the bodies, just the pic-tures." _S_ he shakes her head, she is not getting far with this guy. She wipes her hands down her face, frustrated with him. Why does this one have to be so annoying?

"I think we're done here," she tells him, as she leaves the room in a puff. She left the door open. He glances back at her, with a grin on his face. That's one hellcat cop not to mess with. Then castle gets up as well. I have to get to know her. It's like playing with fire, maybe that's what I need, to be burned.

 **Gina's place: 12:30 am**

Castle calls her cell phone to tell her that he was almost there like he promised their son.

"It's late Rick can you come back tomorrow and do this."

"No Gina, I promised him and I keep my promises."

"Fine whatever," she sighs, she didn't want to argue with him again. "He fell asleep on the couch in the den anyway. He was waiting up for you."

"That's my son," Castle comments as she opens the door, without him even knocking on it.

"Where have you been? It's past midnight."

"Sorry I was at the police station. They were asking me some questions, I didn't think that it would be that long either." He looks in on his son. Like Gina said he was laying on the couch, asleep with Teddy. He picks up Ricky in his arms. The little boy places his hands admittedly around Castle's neck. "Daddy?" he calls out in his sleep. That comment pulls at Castle's heart. He lays Ricky in his bed. "There you go, buddy. Sleep tight." The boy opens his eyes, and they got really big.

"Wait, Castle," he jumps from the bed, "I can't sleep without my teddy," he rushes past Castle before he could react to it. Ricky snatches the bear from his mother.

"My teddy,"

"I had a bear like that too," Castle responds, looking at it more closely this time. Then he thinks about it some. That is my bear, it went missing when I left Gina.

"It's the only thing from his father he has." Gina comments, seeing the look on Castle's face.

"Daddy gave it to me before he went off again, had it ever since," Ricky adds. "I sleep with him every night. He's my best friend." Ricky climbs into bed. "So you have one too?"

"I did..." Castle touches the bear on the head, "It was from my mother. Like you I slept with it every night, even told it my secrets."

Ricky places the bear, Castle's bear next to him on the pillow. "Mine sleep like me. He has his own pillow on my bed. See," the boy even tucks Teddy under the covers. Castle used to do the same thing to that bear, so many years ago.

"Well, son," Gina interrupts, "It's way bedtime and Mr Castle here needs his sleep too." She gives him a stare telling him it was time to get out.

"Your mother's right. I got to go for, now but I will visit soon."

"Promise," the little boys asks. Castle glares back at Gina. He smiles.

"Yes, I do, I promise, you can count on me." He leans over the child, "Sleep tight little man," he whispers as he kisses his son on the forehead, which he knew probably was making Gina furious. But he didn't care that was his son too.

"Thanks, my new buddy," Castle switches off the light next to Ricky's bed and both Castle and Gina leave.

"Keep the door creaked a little." They could hear Ricky call out.

"I will son. Now go to sleep sweetie." As soon as they reach the den Castle lays in on Gina.

"The only thing from his father!" Ricky hearing his best friend's voice was louder than normal went to see what that was all about. "Really? My teddy bear," Ricky holding that bear, looks down. So Teddy you really are my daddy's teddy and my friend's teddy too. I don't understand, how.

"I had to give him something," Gina shouts back, then slaps her hand over her mouth, thinking her son might hear them.

"And that's what you gave him," Castle responds,

"Shh," she put one finger up to her lips, "He might hear us."

"Maybe he should hear the truth that you kept from him." Castle went on.

"You wouldn't dare tell him that you're his father." She pokes him in the shoulder, hard.

"Why not, we've already bonded and, guess what," Castle turns to the hallway where his son was sleeping, in hopes that Ricky would hear him. "I love him."

"I love you too daddy," the little boy whispers to his bear.

"Richard, get out and don't come back!" Gina shoves him out the door and then slams it in his face. Ricky runs to his room and jumps in the bed, just as his mother checks on him.

"Good, your still asleep my son. That man can get on my nerves sometimes. He knows how to get under my skin. I should have never brought you over there to meet him." she sighs closing his door almost all the way. But unknown to her Ricky heard it all. "Teddy, my best friend and daddy can't come back here, so we will go to him. We will sneak away when mommy goes to out tomorrow." The little boy pulls the covers down some and pats his pillow. "What do you say to a road trip."

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 6**

 **Castle's loft: 1:45 am**

Castle wipes the tears from his face before he enters his loft. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. He couldn't answer any questions about tonight. He swallows then opens the door. He finds that he daughter and mother were both still up. His mother was dancing around the room while his daughter was still studying. After seeing him she asks,

"Seriously dad, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Despite my best efforts, no."

"Cause, you look like hell,"

"Thanks, Daughter."

"I am just saying." Castle knew that he did look like that, just like he was feeling ripped apart by the devil herself, but on the other hand, he didn't blame her. His actions had not won him the father of the year award, but at least he was trying. And he wanted to try to make it up to his son, who didn't even know him.

"They want my help on a case."

"A case? what case?" his daughter asks him as he was on the move to his office.

"A murder had been killing people the way I kill them in my books."

"That's horrible. How many?"

"Two so far, one two nights ago and one tonight."

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying," a pause, "Is that why you are upset, because of this person is copying you?"

He never lied to his daughter about anything but he didn't think that this was the proper time to tell her about her new baby brother. He still hasn't come to terms with it or the way Gina kept him away for really no reason. She was doing that little one more harm than good. He could see it in Ricky's eyes.

"It's just these are so senseless." He pulls the books off his selves, sitting down in his chair he flips through the pages, trying to find the scenes that the murder was using.

"Murder usually is."

"Nope, murder usually makes a great deal of sense: passion, greed, politics. What is senseless here is why these they are my lesser works. Where's the story that makes it all fit together."

"Story?"

"Every event that happens causes another one. They fit together to form that story. The story in these case we haven't found yet. It's the, 'why these people', 'why these ways'."

"We haven't found it? Who's we?"

"Detective Beckett and her team have asked me to join in. So I am."

"Did they ask or did you just wiggle your way in, for another story."

"Daughter," he thinks about her words through 'another story'.

"Well, that's not an answer..." a pause, "Dad, tell me."

"They asked me but I can't find a connection yet,"

"C'mon, it's bedtime. You can figure it out in the morning." She takes his hands and pulls him to his feet, "In that bed now!"

"Okay," he starts to walk towards his bedroom then stops,

"Oh, no go all the way in." she pushes him some.

"You're right."

"I'm always right," she comments leaving him mostly in the doorway to his bedroom.

* * *

 **12th PRECINCT  
Next morning**

"What are those?" Ryan asks as Beckett comes by his desk with a box of none other than Castle's books from her own collection.

"Castle's greatest hits." she puts the box down, and hands Ryan one, "You're gonna familiarize yourselves with all of his murder scenes so we don't miss any."

"Got any on tape?" Espo jokes to her. He doesn't want to have to read all of these, after seeing the live ones play out in front of him on a daily basis.

Ryan laughs at him, opening the book that Beckett gave to him. "From the library of Katherine Beckett." He turns the book so she can read it, which she already knows. For these are the books that got her through her mother's murder. She spent hours reading them when the painful memories came to her. She fell asleep many of nights with Richard Castle. Okay, his books. And now after meeting the man, when he wasn't with a bunch of flaunting fans, she wondered how she would even consider it. He was just like all the other spoiled rich kids of the city. with not a care in the world to anyone. She was glad that he was no longer involved with them.

"Yo, check it, girl, you're totally a fan!"

"Right. Of the genre." Beckett responds,

"Right. Of the genre." Ryan echo's her, then adds "That's why you're blushing."

"What are you, twelve?" She takes the book that he has.

"I could be," he jokes, taking the book back from her. Espo notices that the blinds are now opening in the Captain's office. He shakes his head, Beckett's not going to be happy with that.

"With what?" Espo slides his chair to her desk.

"Yes, detective, why aren't you reading the book I gave to you."

"Why do we have to read these," He holds the book up, "when we could just ask the man himself?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Beckett glances up from one of Castle's books. Espo points to the captain's office. That is when she sees none other than Castle chatting it up with the Captain. "What's he doin' here?"

"Maybe he likes you?" Espo responds, laughing. The captain's door opens some. "We're about to find out." He slides his chair back to his desk.

"Detective Beckett." Captain Montgomery calls her to his office.

"Yes, sir." Beckett takes in a deep breath then lets it out.

"Mr Castle has offered to assist with the investigation."

"Really now?"

"Considering the nature of the crime scenes, I think it's a good idea. We don't have any other leads, maybe he can bring us one."

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute. In private?"

"Nope." The captain shuts the door. Forcing Beckett to work with Castle. She storms off leaving him standing there.

"I see that you are reading my books." Both Ryan and Espo look up at him.

"Castle," Beckett calls.

"Gotta go, boys, Keep up the good work."

Castle follows her into the workroom, stacked on the floor are boxes and boxes of letters.

"Get to reading."

"Me?" Castle points to himself.

"You said that you wanted to help us and this is what we have to go through." she dumps two boxes of letters on the table in front of her and pulls up a chair.

"I thought,"

"What it was all running around?" She picks up a letter starting to read it.

"Don't know but."

"No this, welcome to my world enjoy."

He sits down across from Beckett sighing. This is not what he thought when he came in here. Castle is intrigued by this new woman cop keeps staring in her direction. Beckett sees this getting annoyed, for when she looks at him he ducks.

 _"_ What?!" Beckett finally asks him, hoping that he would stop.

"Nothing." Castle smiles then continue, "No, it's just the way your brow furrows when you're thinking... It's cute. I mean, not if you're playing poker. Then it'd be deadly, but otherwise..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he responds lowering one of the letters he was reading for any clues.

"Why are you here? You don't care about the victims, so you aren't here for justice. You don't care that the guy's aping your books, so you aren't here 'cause you're outraged. So what is it, Rick? Are you here to annoy me?" maybe that is my job,

"I'm here for the story."

"The story?" She gives him a quizzical look. She had never heard of that one before.

"Why those people? Why those murders?"

"Sometimes, there is no story. Sometimes the guy is just a psychopath."

"There's always a story." he pauses, "Always a chain of events makes everything make sense. Take you for example. Under normal circumstances, you should not be here. Most smart, good-looking women become lawyers, not cops. And, yet, here you are. Why?"

"I don't know, Rick. You're the novelist. You tell me." she challenges him.

"Well, you're not bridge-and-tunnel - no trace of the boroughs when you talk, so that means Manhattan. That means money. You went to college. Probably a pretty good one. You had options. Yeah, you had lots of options. Better options. More socially acceptable options. And you still chose this. That tells me something happened. Not to you, you're wounded, but you're not that wounded. And it was someone you cared about. It was someone you loved. And you probably could have lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught. He stops, realizing he could go too far. He reads her face, thinking that he might have And that, Detective Beckett, is why you're here."

"Cute trick. But don't think you know me."

"The point is, there's always a story, you just have to find it."

"I think I just did." She holds a drawing so he can see just like the two dead crime scenes.

"Who's it from?"

"We will have to get our labs to run it for any fingerprints but that will take awhile." Castle takes the letter from her and studies it.

"That's..." He picks up his phone when he gets to the third picture, a woman was floating in a pool. He had to hurry maybe they could save this other one from happening. He walks away from Beckett to the bullpen. "What are you doing?" She calls after him, but by the time she turns the corner he was sitting with Espo asking him if he had ever shot anyone.

"I was never much for waiting." He smiles putting on a charming look at her as she spun the chair he was in towards her desk. Wee...

"Do you guys ever have chair races in here late at night." Espo laughs, Beckett gives both him and Castle a glare. Espo answers the phone that was ringing on his desk.

"Oh, by the way," Castle continues to talk at Beckett's desk, "You will have your prints in an hour."

"What? How did you, they are still backlogged, you can't just jump the line."

"I can't no but the Mayor..."

"You can't just come in here and change things we have rules, protocols that we must follow."

"I was never for that, I..."

"Castle,"

"Oh, I think somebody feels threatened." he lefts his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not threatened." She shoots back at him, trying to keep her voice down.

"No, no, I get it." Castle waves his hands about, "I can call the mayor and you can't."

"Castle,"

"Tell me something, Detective do you ever have any fun? You know, let your hair down, drop your top, a little Cops Gone Wild?" Beckett was blushing and Castle knew all this was getting under her skin. He was trying to show her how to just relax some. From what he had read cops had the most stressful job around and if he could for the day at least ease that.

"You do know I'm wearing a gun right,"

"Oooh." She just shakes her head. He knew that if he continues that maybe he would have a chance at asking her out.

Espo hangs up the phone and sighs, that's not good Castle thinks.

"We got another, our boy strikes again. One in a pool."

"A pool," Castle asks.

"Yeah, why,"

"Just like..." Castle didn't get to finish the sentence before Beckett interrupts him.

"The letters," Beckett responds, "So, those prints the Mayor is running."

"That's our guy!" Ryan shouts overhearing the conversation, "We got our guy." Castle follows Ryan as he gets up to leave.

"He called the Mayor? The rich are really different."

"You want him? He's yours."

"A control freak like you with something you can't control?" Espo shakes his head, "No no no, that's going to be more fun than Shark Week."

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 7**

 **HI-RISE APARTMENT SWIMMING POOL**

Just like the officer said there would be a body floating in a pool. Castle knew exactly which one he was micing now.

"Death of a Prom Queen." He calls as Ryan and Espo glance at the body.

"Another one of your book huh,"

"Yep,"

"How many books did you write? So we will know how many other victims we will find before we catch this guy."

"26 but these are my lesser works, I don't see them doing too many more," Castle responds, then thinks about how many other people will be affected if they don't catch this guy. Could this guy go all the way up to all of his books and there was more than one victim per book. Wow, that will keep us very busy.

"Meet Kendra Pitney," The cop that called Espo responds, pointing to the victim in the water, seeing they have arrived. "Maintenance found her an hour ago. She lives in the building. 19b."

"All right, let's get her out of the water." Beckett turns to Castle who is right there in steps with her. "Um, you just stay here and don't touch anything." she joins her team that was gathered at the other end of the pool.

Castle notices a lady in a lab coat. Must be the ME bending over the body that was now on a tarp on the side of the pool. She lefts the woman's arm up.

Yep, after making sure that Beckett wasn't watching him anymore he goes over to her. Leaning in to see what he can about the body. Lanie notices this and clears her throat pointing a glare at the suspicious man that was invading her area.

"Hi," he calls, smiling at her. "I'm Richard Castle. I'm consulting with Beckett."

"Richard Castle, the author?" Lanie asks with surprise. Why would an author be here at her crime scene?

"On my better days." He holds out his hand. She takes her glove off and shakes his hand.

"Lanie Parish, Medical Examiner. I love your books." he loves giving compliments about his books. "You know, you have a real gift with the details of death."

"Years of writing and..." he didn't finish cause Beckett saw that he had once again disobeyed her orders.

"I thought I told you to stay over there." she points to where she left him standing only moments ago.

Castle shrugs, "You left me all alone, I got lonely." Beckett ignores him for a moment and asks her if she knew the cause of death of their next victim.

"Not until I do the full exam, but I can tell you that this wasn't a stabbing if that helps."

Castle joins in with his own theories. "Lack of blood around the wound suggests she was dead before it was inserted. No foam around the mouth, so we know she didn't drown."

"Oh, you're good." Lanie looks at Castle, who gives her another one of his charming smiles.

"Yeah, she was killed first then posed, just like the others." he continues on talking, inserting himself into the murder like he's just one of the regular guys.

"Yeah, I know. Can I have a word?" She pulls at him, he follows, knowing he is about to be told off again by Beckett. Secretly though he likes it. He likes this back and forth with each other.

"Something wrong detective?" he tries to play all innocent with her, knowing that she's not really buying any of it.

"Yes, this is a homicide investigation, not a day at Disneyland. If I give you an order, I expect you to obey it. Got it."

"Then you don't know me very well," he comments but then sees her annoyed face so he gets back to the investigation at hand. "You know, in my book, the dress was blue."

"Don't try to change the subject on me." A pause, she thought about his words. "What?"

"The dress it's the wrong color? Just saying."

Beckett pulls out her cell phone, "Beckett." a pause, "They got a match off the print," she yells to her team. "It's a Kyle Cabot. He's in Brooklyn. We got him."

"Yeah, thanks to me," Castle adds as he rushes out with all the other detectives.

 **Moments later at**  
 **Cabot residence**

Beckett's car pulls her car with Castle in the front seat, up behind other cop cars parked in front of Cabot, their suspect and hopefully murder's building. She turns to Castle after turning off the engine. "Now I want you to stay right here in the car. Got it."

"Scout's honor." Castle calls sighing, oh how he wants to go in and be part of all the action. It's not fair, he says out loud when he saw Beckett and her team running towards the building. He waits for them to go in and decided they will need him. Climbs out of the car and follows. "I aim to disobey," he laughs. The cops didn't even try to stop him. They failed at the job. Oh well, not my fault. He slowly approaches the left open apartment door. He watches the scene unfold in front of him. Beckett is examining this Cabot's collection of Castle books. I see he was a fan, that's not good. What other psychos are fans of mine?

"You should invite him to join your book club." Castle hears Ryan comment. Good one buddy. Oh and there it is 'the glare,'. So I am not the only one that gets those. Good thing to know.

"Beckett, you gotta see this." another cop calls. Oh, goodie we are on the move. Castle leans over Beckett's shoulder. She knows that he is there. What did I tell that guy? He sees what the detectives are looking at. It was a wall full of pictures of him and his books. He even made me a shrine. I am not even dead yet. But I might be next.

"Oh! That's creepy!" Castle comments. She gives him one of her glares but this one was different. What one just for me. "I was never a Scout."

"Hey, Beckett." She turns to focus on her other detectives who are really working this case. Espo holds up a shirt.

"Alison's blouse. I'm guessing he kept trophies too of his crimes."

"And a 22 calibre." holds the gun up too. There were some banging sounds that came from the closet area.

Beckett pushes Castle back some, "this time." She draws her gun.

"How sexy is that." She shakes her head at that comment.

"Castle focus." He nods.

She busts open the door. "Show me your hands!" she yells when seeing the man that they were looking for on the floor banging his head against the back wall of the closet. Clearly not knowing what he was doing. "Do it now," Espo yells at the man, who continues to rock back and forth. Espo grabs the man out of the closet, he screams.

On the way back to the 12th precinct, Beckett once again was chewing Castle out. "Look, Castle, this is a dangerous job. It is not a joke, these people are dangerous. Well, maybe not this one but you get the point. You..."

"I get it," He looks out the window avoid her face.

"No, I don't think that you do. It could have gone a lot worse in there for not only us."

"Us,"

"That's not what I meant." she sighs, "For my team and yes even you."

"I know, I'll be good." Beckett shakes her head at that. "Now stay with the Captain while I interview this guy, you can watch from the windows."

His eyes lit up at the sound of that. At least she's still including me. I haven't completely screwed, I just...I want to be part of her team.

 **inside the 12th precinct**

Castle watches Beckett interview the suspect that they had just taken in. He was still shaking and not answering any questions of hers. He leans forward and bangs his head on the table. Beckett has to get one of the other cops to take him away, so he doesn't hurt himself. Beckett walks back to where the Captain is standing with Castle, who this time does what Beckett says.

"He's still not speaking." She glances over at the suspect as the medical team checks him out. "State medical records indicate he's got the pervasive developmental disorder."

"Well, that explains his fixation with me." Castle points to himself seeming proud that this man was a fan of his. "PDD sometimes manifests as an obsession with a single subject."

"Yeah, well, your superfan also has a history of delusions." She turns to her captain Montgomery. "Guess who his social worker was."

"Alison Tisdale!" Castle blurts out before the Captain can even think about his answer.

"Yeah." She looks back at Castle then to Montgomery and continues, "Her files indicate he was on some pretty heavy anti-psychotics."

"Limited intelligence. Thinks he has a personal relationship with his hero looks like the profile was right, Detective Beckett." Montgomery says watching how both Castle and Beckett are getting along with each other. I think that is exactly what she needs. Someone to challenge her to get her to see another way. um...

"So, what? That's it?" Castle complains, hoping that the case wasn't over. Cause that means his time with Detective Beckett was over and he wanted to see where it went. He, in his world of the rich, never meet anyone like her. She was challenging, she was fun and most of all to him anyway, sexy as hell. He wants to spend more time with her, but he knows this might be the end. It can't be something is missing from this story but what I have to find out.

"What more do you want?" Montgomery interrupts his thoughts. "The Evidence is was at his apartment, and we can connect him with the three victims." Montgomery went on. "Two from the diner where he worked and Tisdale was his social worker." He glances at Beckett as he walks off, "Call the D.A. Get him legal aid."

Castle sputter, "It's too easy! The reader would never buy it." He has to stall this case somehow, make them see that it's not over but maybe it was all over.

"This isn't one of your books, Castle." Beckett stares at him, "Out here, we find a guy standing over a body with a gun, he's usually the guy who did it." She walks out to the bullpen area. She notices that he is still there, with what she thinks is a thinking look. "Castle, go home, it's finished. The case is wrapped up."

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 8**

 **Park in NY City**

Ricky had been walking all day with no luck in finding his father. What's that teddy, your hungry, just like me? We will be home soon and we will get something good to eat. Then the boy smells something, not sure what yet but he was willing to find out. There is was a chart with all kinds of food, Ricky eyes the hotdogs on the grill. Now how to get one. um...The little boy puts Teddy down wait right here. Ricky makes his move, grabs a hotdog off the hot grill when the man has his back towards him. Seeing this through the man, shout. "Get back here you little troublemaker you stole from me."

Ricky ran and slid under the build he saw has an open crawl space, just as the man tried to grab him up. "I am going to get you for this. Next time...you just wait." Ricky puts the two hotdogs he grabs from the man down and then looks around for his Teddy. He couldn't find him, then he realizes the bear is out there where he left him on the sidewalk. If I go out there. He slides in the dirt to see if he can see his bear. He sees the bear, I coming for you Teddy. Just then Teddy gets kicked around some, Teddy Ricky yells but is too afraid to come out.

He lowers his head, Teddy what have I done, he starts to cry some and then he sees teddy get kicked again, this time flying towards him. A lady spots the bear was was about to pick it up when Ricky stretches as far as he can, grabs the edge of its fur and pulls the bear, his Teddy slides some to the safety under the building with him. "Oh well," calls the voice, Ricky couldn't see her. He watches only her feet walk away. That was close Teddy we need to stick together for now on. He hugs the bear, daddy where are you. I need you...daddy...

 **Later that evening  
Gina's house**

Gina stands on her porch giving her date a kiss on the lips.

"Had a great time, hope to do it again soon."

"Had a wonderful time to Gina," the guy kisses her again. Gina walks into her house with all her bags from a busy day of shopping out and dinner with a man that she was interested in. "I'm back," she calls out. An older woman appears from the den.

"How was Ricky, did he behave for you." The woman nods without saying a word.

"That's good. I would have been back earlier but I got busy with a client then it got later and I went to dinner."

"Where did you go this time? Did you go out with that man again? The one that you like, what was his name." Margie, the neighbour who babysat from time to time, asks wanting to know it all. But she couldn't remember the latest date that Gina went on.

"George."

"Right, and how many dates is that now?"

"I lost track fifteen maybe."

"Did you tell him that you had a kid yet?"

"No, not yet."

"When."

"I can't just..."

"You're enjoying him, I know." A little too well, the woman wanted to add, "But at some time."

" I now thank for the advice but,"

"I'm just saying sooner the better."

"Where's Ricky." Gina tries to change the subject off of herself.

"Still asleep, he loved the new movie release that you were able to get.."

"That's good I.."

"Did you even tell his father about him."

"I did a couple of days ago," Gina couldn't even remember what day that was.

"And how did he take it?"

"Mixed he got all emotional on me he and I ending up arguing. Just like almost every day of our marriage, but then again the make-up sex..." Margie put her fingers in her ears not really wanting to hear details about her ex's sex games.

"Did you tell Ricky?"

"No, he thinks the guy's just a friend of mine which is far from the truth we argue all the time. It's worse now, now it's about every little thing and this time there's no making up."

"Oh, that's the friend he was asking about all day."

"What?" Gina asks.

"He asked me why his friend Castle couldn't come over today and watched the movie with us."

"And what did you tell him?" Gina swallows, hoping that Margie didn't tell Ricky all about Castle.

"Calm down, I told him that I didn't know him. What a weird name anyway Castle," she repeats. "Wait that was the name of the guy you were married to the writer guy." Gina, sighs. "Anyway," Margie went on. "Ricky wanted me to call him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth that I didn't know who he was that only you did. That's why you waited so long to tell the guy because if that got out then..."

"I think you..."

"I going, got to anyway my grandkids are here."

Ah, that woman is just as noisy.

Ricky mommy's here. She calls and gets no response so she tries again with the same results. She makes her way to the bedroom, the door is creaked she sees the covers over what she believes to be her son's body still asleep. "I'll come back later sweetie." Gina closes the door back, "Mommy's gonna take a nap son."

 **A Park in NY City**

Now that, the sun was gone. Ricky thinks enough time has passed that he would be safe to come out of his and Teddy hiding spot. He slowly crawls from the space under the building. He doesn't see the man or his truck. That's a relief. The little boy stands and shakes the dirt off his clothes. Come on Teddy let's wait in the park, it's right over here. We can stare at the stars like I do sometimes out my window, but this time we will get to see more of them. I wonder if mommy has noticed that I took off, probably not. All she cares about is herself, at least daddy tries to show me something new.

Ricky walks to the edge of the park that he and his father went to just days earlier. Daddy says he comes here a lot so we will just wait for him, it shouldn't be that long. I am getting sleepy. There's a bench, come Teddy. The little boy lays on the bench looking up at the stars. Mommy told me if I look up and wish on a star then my wish will come true. Want to try it? Oh there looks like a good one too. I wish I wish, I wish that I can find my daddy soon. Don't be scared now Teddy, I am here to protect you. He holds the bear tight and kisses it on the forehead, just like his daddy did to him. This gave Ricky some comfort about being outside alone for the first time. He tries to keep his eyes open but he can't and doses off. The little boy starts to dream of the day he spent with his father.

 **12th** **precinct**

Beckett sits at her desk doing all the paperwork on the guy that they arrested. Maybe Castle's right about the story something just seems off. nah That can't be all the evidence points to him. She eyes the box that is sitting there on her desk, the one she told the boys she would take care of later. Something is nagging at me to open that box, why? She goes to the coffee machine and pours herself one. I will sleep on it maybe something will come to me. She sighs. Seeing one of Castle's books on the breakroom table she picks it up. She sits down and opens the cover, it is the one that she got him to sign for her years ago when her mother past away. She spent hours in line, she smiles at the memory. Then the tears start to fall. She tries to control them but, it was too late. She shakes her head, I need you more than ever old friend. She flips to the first page an begins to read.

 **Castle's loft**

Castle sits at his desk and signs a book for Beckett that he was going to drop off in the morning.

"She'll like that son." Martha calls see him sign it. He rubs his hand down his face. Martha knows he only does that when something is bothering him. "What's on your mind?"

"How?"

"I am your mother." he sighs, He can't really tell her what he thinking. He thinks he's falling in love again. Na it can't be, we just met.

"The case,"

"The one that was wrapped up."

"It's just eating at me, something doesn't seem right about it."

"Let it go kiddo, they solved it. Now, it's time to move on."

"I wish it was that simple,"

"Oh but it is." his mother smiles at him. "You need to be writing."

"I just wish I had some ideas. My time with..."

"Was what?"

"Was extraordinary, was magical, Kate Beckett is a..." Wait, is this Kate, the Kate from my dream the other night. Is she the one for me? But in my dreams, we're married to each other. Is this my future wife? There is only one way to find out. I am the only one who holds the key. I am the one that can change the story. But first I have to get on her team. But how if the case is solved? Or is it? I need to see those files so I can prove it.

"A what?" His mother asks, not really knowing what kind of answer she was going to get out of her son. None of what he said was like most common answers one would think of.

"A force to be reckoned with." he smiles, "I know what my new novels are going to be about."

"Rick do you think that's a good idea."

"Right now it is. And get ready for someone grandkids." Cause according to parts of my other dreams, a man says I have three with my next wife and I believe that to be Kate Beckett.

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 9**

 **12 Precinct Next Morning**

Beckett finds Castle sitting at her desk, moving papers around.

"What are you doing?" she yells at him, pushing his hands away. Trying to get him to get up.

"It's a novelist's habit to poke through other people's mail, check in their medicine cabinets."

"Castle," she drags out his name.

"Beckett," he smiles. He was hoping that she was feeling the same way wanting him around, but with the look that she was giving him was nothing other than annoyance that he was still hanging around. Then her words confirmed it.

"Why are you still here?" Castle sighs getting to his feet. Well, here goes nothing.

"I just came by to give you this. A little something to memorialize our brief partnership." she stands there hesitant of this gift he was giving her. "Don't look so suspicious, go on, open it." Beckett slowly opens the gift. Inside the box was a copy of his newest book Storm Fall that wasn't even out yet. "I got you an advance copy. I even signed it to you. Not that you're a fan." He winks at her, he thinks that she is a big fan after seeing all of his books around the where they had been working. He sighs, he was hoping that this might be the beginning of something between them. I have to start somewhere I guess.

"Thanks, that's actually kinda sweet," Beckett responds, with a small smile. There it is. There's a smile.

"Well," Castle stares at her for a second. "It was nice to have met you, Detective Beckett." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek and then leaves towards the door. Beckett sits down at her desk and looks thoughtfully after him, smiles a little, shaking her head then realizes something.

"He didn't." She looks through her files on her desk, "Oh, he did!"

"Castle!" she yells out. "I am gonna get you!"

 **Gina's house 9 Am**

Gina knocks on her son's door like she always does every morning to get him up.

"Up you go sleepy head. Come, give mommy a hug." She waits a few seconds then calls out to him again. "Ricky son stop messing around with me, stop ignoring me." When she still didn't get a response of any kind, she calls out his name louder before stepping into the room. "Come on sweetie," She lowers her voice, thinking maybe she was scaring him with her calling him. She touches the bottom of the bed. It was too soft. "Ricky," She pats farther up. Something didn't feel right, so she went farther and farther up the bed. Then pulls the covers all the way down.

"Ah," She jumps back covering her mouth with her hand. Nothing but pillows and sheets where there stacked in his bed. But there was no sign of the boy or his Teddy. Ricky was gone! Gina shakes her head thinking that maybe she was dreaming all of this up and that she was going to wake up to find her son sleeping in his bed.

Gina, letting some tears slide down her face for a few seconds. Don't panic she tells herself. "Ricky," she calls out. "Oh Ricky, Where are you, sweetie?" She sees his closet doors closed which they never are. "Ricky" She flings the doors open, but nothing's there. Gina was not becoming more afraid. She looks under his bed. Then went around the house checking everywhere calling out to him. With each place, she checks and not finding him the more panic set in that he wasn't just hiding, that he had run away. Maybe he just went next door and didn't tell me. He likes to go over there to play with their dog. Since Gina would never let him get one. She thought about that if she had then, the dog would find him or at the very least be with him and he would be alone. Alone, that word stuck in her mind. Gina quickly dresses and leaves to go to her next-door neighbour's house. Margie's got to be up by now. Gina knocks on the door. A younger girl answers the door.

"Hia," She waves at Gina all cheerful.

"Hi," Gina blinks not recognizing the girl. "I am looking for Margie."

"Grandma some blond looking for you," She shouts still staring at Gina.

"Gina, welcome come on in" Margie shouts back, "In the kitchen dear." Gina walks through the house to the kitchen. She notices Margie coloring with a couple of other kids. "Sorry to disturb you."

"No problem." Margie glances up, she noticed Gina's now red puffy eyes. "Gina, what's wrong?" The woman aks sliding her chair back. Gina shakes her head than hugs Margie. Between sniffles, she tells her friend that she believes Ricky ran away.

"When?"

"I don't know," Gina wipes her eyes. Her friend gets her a napkin. "Here," Gina wipes more tears, "He just...he wasn't in his bed when I got up."

Margie tells her grandkids not to move from those chairs that she was going to talk in the other room to her friend. She didn't want them to hear all of these. Both the kids just wave their grandmother off.

"Did you check..." Margie starts all the questions.

"Everywhere, in the house." Gina sniffs, "There's no sign of him or his Teddy." That wasn't good Margie though, but then he brings that Teddy with him wherever he goes.

"He didn't come over here did he?" Gina was hoping that the little boy, her boy was just going to pop up and say surprise.

"Haven't seen him no, not since..."

"When,"

"Yesterday after the movie. I tucked him in for a nap like I always do."

"When was this?"

"Um..."

"Think real hard." Gina knows that Margie was getting older and her memory was not so sharp at times.

"Not sure let me think," she starts to count on her fingers.

"This is important,"

"I think it was about 2p."

"2'oclock!" Gina shouts, not meaning too. "You let my son sleep all afternoon,"

"He was being good, I just." or was he already gone by then, Gina thinks. Either way, he hadn't eaten any dinner.

"Without dinner." pops out of Gina's mouth.

"What?" the other woman asks. "I thought you were going to feed him. You came home..."

"After 8 pm I checked on him, assuming he had eaten and fell asleep."

"And you now just woke up?"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Gina's voice raises again.

"No not at all," Margie puts her hands up seeing Gina is getting more upset by the minute. She pulls Gina in a hug, "We will find him, dear." Gina nods. "I hope so, he's," she takes a deep breath, "All I got."

"Now did you call the police?"

"Oh, my gosh the police, I didn't..." Panic struck her. Maybe the police could do something quicker, for they done this before.

"In the meantime, let's go around the neighbourhood, and check your house again." Margie goes to her kitchen. "Gramma got to go out for a few minutes you stay there and color." From the den area, Margie shouts for Hanna, who is the oldest.

"Yeah," the older teenager came down the stairs, "What?"

"Can you watch your sisters while I help my friend out."

"Yeah, whatever."

Outside Gina calls the police while Margie checks around with the neighbours if they had seen the little boy. Gina walks back inside and sits at the table. She places her head in her hands, and start to cry.

"What did the police say?"

"What good are police? Why do I have to wait 24 hours, before they will consider him missing? I told them," she looks up at Margie, "That I didn't even know when that was. He...so..."

"So we are on our own till this afternoon. We can do this, now tell me some of Ricky's favourite places to go." Gina wasn't sure that he had that many. She never took him to that many places yet. She was always too busy. This is all my fault, I was never. She sniffs.

"I know this is hard, but can you think of any?"

"He likes to go to the museum and the library."

"Alright, that's our starting place. The museum."

 **NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY**

After getting someone to help him get something to eat out of the machine upstairs. Ricky goes down the stairs, he was about to go back out looking for his father when he sees him. Sitting there reading papers out of a folder that was in front of him. He was about to go up to his dad when he hears the doors burst open and three officers came rushing in. It scared he so he hid around a shelve. Ricky watches the scene unfold.

"Richard Castle, you are under arrest for felony, theft, and obstruction of justice." A woman's voice shouts out.

"You forgot making you look bad," Castle responds, jokingly.

"You know, for a minute there, you actually made me believe that you were human. Cuff him," She tells her other two officers. No, Ricky wants to shout again but if he does they will arrest him too.

"Ooh, bondage! My safe word is apples."

Beckett turns to her officers, "Oh, there's no need to be gentle."

"How did you find me anyways?"

"I'm a detective, that's what I do."

"My mother told you, didn't she?"

"Take him to the police station while I clean up here."

"Castle, I can't keep you out of trouble." Castle shrugs. "You have the wrong guy?"

"Do I now?"

"Yes, the roses are wrong." They lead Castle away, some. Beckett you can't let them take him, go after him. Ricky whispers more to himself.

"You're not coming with me?" Castle calls not see her follow them.

"You'll be fine." No he won't and you know it, lady, go after him. Ricky comments trying to see if she can hear his thoughts.

The officers leave with a handcuffed Castle. Daddy no, come back!

"You're such a big kid, Castle who never obeys anyone. What am I going to do with you?"

Beckett gets the unsettling feeling someone is watching her, but not in a threatening way. She quickly scans the area, Ricky has to duck out of her sight, behind the shelve. Beckett walks forward straight towards him. He swallows he has nowhere to run now. She stops, Ricky swallows again. "Hello?" she calls. Ricky thinks if he's quiet enough, she will just go away. And he was right when Beckett didn't get a response she walks back to cleaning up the folder that Castle stole. As she straightens the folder, a picture falls out and lands on the floor. Beckett doesn't see it as she walks away.

After Beckett leaves the little boy comes out of hiding and picks up the face-down picture. He turns it over and it was a picture of his father. He slides it into his pocket. "Thanks, daddy, and to you too Beckett," Ricky calls out. "Now I have a picture of daddy. I don't have one." He grabs up Teddy, we are off the police station, but we can't tell anyone.

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 10**

 **12th Precinct**

Castle is led to the bullpen, still in cuffs. Standing there is Beckett and Montgomery, with his mother and daughter.

"Thank you, officer," Montgomery calls shaking his head at Castle.

"Hello, Father." Alexis addresses her father after the officer takes his cuffs off and hands Castle his cellphone wallet and some keys.

"Hello, Daughter," he responds to her, putting his things back in his pockets.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. It's my fault, really. He never had a father figure." Martha joins in, trying to make excuses for his behaviour of not listening to authority.

"Oh, that's not true, Mother." He glances at Beckett, "I had lots of father figures." He smiles, "I see you've met Captain Montgomery and Detective Beckett."

"Who, have agreed," Who knows why you'll just do it again. "To drop the charges, if you agree to behave."

"No more interference with this case, Mr Castle. Do we understand each other?" Montgomery states.

Castle nods to him.

"Yeah. But," he points this more in the direction of Beckett. "You still got the wrong guy."

Martha, laughs, "I really... Must you always, have the last word."

"Only when I am right." They turn to leave, he mouths-The flowers, the dress to Beckett who twists her head some thinking about those words.

Beckett walks back up the murder board that she has made up. It helps her with the murders. It's a big board that contains all the photos of people and places and even a timeline of the crime. She is staring at it now that Castle mentions the flowers and the dress. So he saw that too. Espo walks up to her.

"Nah. Nonono, don't tell me he got to you."

"Please, he didn't get to me." Although he was the one that pointed it out, so yeah it was his fault. Did they really have the wrong guy in custody downstairs? Could there be someone else? "She did." Beckett point to the woman on the murder board.

"Alison?" Espo asks confused now how could she get to Beckett. Did the spirit of her talk to Beckett. Espo shakes his head, sounds like something Castle would say.

"Marvin Fisk, first murder. Kyle knew him from the diner. Then he kills Alison, his social worker, and then he kills Kendra Pitney, also from the diner."

"So?" he shakes his head.

"So, he starts with a murder of convenience and then escalates to a murder of someone he knows very well and then goes back to a murder of convenience. It doesn't make any sense."

 **Taxicab ride**

Castle is with his mother and daughter, spitting off his theories to them. Even though he knows they're not listening to him.

"Somebody is setting up this Kyle guy to take the fall. Somebody who knows enough about his fixation with me to use it to get away with murder. That means we're not looking for a serial killer, we're looking for a good-old-fashioned murderer. Someone with motive."

"We're looking for?" Alexis responds, "You're not supposed to be looking for anyone. You are off this case. Didn't you just hear what Captain Montgomery and Detective Beckett said to you."

"Yes, but," Castle says in his whiny voice.

"Don't even think it." his daughter shakes her head. Knowing all too well that her dad wasn't going to stop it. Once he had an idea pop into his head he has to see it through, which is one of his flaws.

"I can't help it, at least listen to what I think,"

"What you think is that the victims were somehow related to each other?"

"If that is true then the police would have found it by now. Now, if I were writing the story," Castle continues on.

"Which you need to be doing, writing not chasing the Detective around," his mother calls out after she lays the seat down.

"I am not," he thinks about his mother's words, "What now?"

"You're writing deadline's coming up soon and..."

Castle shakes his head. This case was more fun than writing a book at least right now. "Anyway." He changes the subject back to the case that he just got kicked off of or so Beckett thinks. She did not know him that well, and when he was told not to do something he was going to do just the opposite. "The killer would have wanted only one of the victims dead. He would have killed the other ones just to cover up the crime."

"How do you get away with one murder by committing two more?" Alexis was just egging him on by throwing out bread crumbs for his out of the box thinking.

"At one death you look for motive, at two deaths... at two you look for a connection. At three, you look for someone like Kyle. At three, you don't need motive because mentally unstable serial killers don't usually have one."

Castle looks out the window, then continues, "The killer had to have known both his intended victim and Kyle fairly well. The only victim that had any real knowledge of Kyle's obsessive condition would have been Alison Tisdale. She's the key."

"And does Beckett know this." Alexis answers him "And if she doesn't, then the real killers goes free. Somebody has to know something but who would know..."

"Family," Castle blurts out. "And I think I know who knows." He leans forward in his seat. "Drop me off at The Tisdale building."

"Richard what are you doing?" his mother asks, sitting up.

"I think that he is getting into more trouble, I think we are going to need more bail money."

"Funny," He takes out his phone.

 **meanwhile in the 12th Precinct**

Beckett was still staring at the board tossing idea out with Espo.

"Castle was right. If he was trying to follow his books, then the roses on Alison's body were wrong, and Fisk should have been suffocated by a plastic bag, not strangled with a necktie. And Kendra's dress should have been blue, not yellow. For an obsessive, it would have been impossible not to get the details right."

"Well, if it wasn't him, then who was it?" Espo asks. Not believing that she was still working on the case that he thought was done with. Where does this guy, Castle get off putting ideas in her mind that makes her doubt her own work? I think that he's trying to get her back for arresting him and making him look bad to the whole department today.

"Alison's the key," Beckett snaps her fingers, "She's the one that the killer is trying to hide."

"Where did you get that? As far as we know, she wasn't seeing anyone and none of her other case files fit the profile."

"Well, somebody had to know something about her. The only one is," she grabs her keys and phone, "I got to go."

 **The office building of Tisdale**

In the lobby of the Tisdale's Castle walks up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Rick Castle. I called about,"

"Yes. Mr Castle. He's expecting you." the receptionist responds pointing the hallway.

"Oh is he, now?" Beckett calls from right behind him. Beckett flashes her badge,

"And you can go back too Detective Beckett." she walks past Castle,"You comin'?" she smiles, holding a door open. Yes, I am back on the case and with her. Now I just have to behave myself.

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 11**

 **NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY**

Gina and Margie enter the library.

"The last place no one saw him, why would this one be any different?" she tells Margie. Gina didn't think this one was going to be any different. She had only been in here once when she was married to Castle. They came to meet another author, she had forgotten how big this place really was. My son can be hiding in here or not at all.

"Look, Gina, we've only been to one other place," Margie tells her but didn't tell her that she was getting worn out from looking. I just hope that we find some leads so and that we can get a hold of Castle. It's his son, he should be out there looking for him. Wait I wonder if I have his number.

"Margie, my son is missing, he probably scared and hungry."

"Or maybe..."

"Don't say it."

"I was going to say sitting in his bedroom. My point he's a smart kid, he will be okay." Gina sighs, he does have Castle's DNA in him maybe that out-side-the-box thinking got passed to him. Ricky, why did you? What am I going to tell his father, that I lost our son somewhere in New York City, cause I was too busy on a date? He will think I am even more horrible. Both ladies were about to leave when Margie spots a maintenance man down the hall. She snatches the picture from Gina who had been showing it around of her son.

"Where are you going?"

"Asking that guy," Margie yells trying to catch the man before he gets away. Out of breath she finally catches up to him.

"Excuse me, sir." She calls at him. There was no response of any kind, so she touches him on the shoulder. The man turns around taking out his earpiece. "Sorry, I get bored. What can I do for you?"

"Hopefully help me find someone," Margie shows the man the picture, "Have you see this little boy in here."

He takes the photo and looks at it.

"Oh, yeah," he points at the picture, "He was here earlier. I got him a candy bar."

"He was," Gina finally made her way up to the man she was in no means to run in the library.

"Yeah, he couldn't reach the machine so I pushed in the numbers for him. Then I gave him his candy bar. I do it all the time with the kids here."

"Are you sure it was him,"

"When was this." both ask their questions at the same time.

"I say a couple of hours ago, and he was a little dirty but that was him and he was carrying a teddy bear by the arm just like that one in the photo."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, but we had commotion downstairs a little later."

"What kind of commotion?" Gina asks quickly.

"Some yelling sounded like cops to me."

"Okay, thanks," The man walks off.

"Does that mean?"

"Just cause cops were here not necessarily she knows what Gina was thinking cause she was thinking the same thing. "this building is huge he might be scared hearing that and is in hiding."

"But it's been hours. you don't think?"

"Why don't we get them to page him."

"What?"

"I do it for my grandkids all the time, they get so embarrassed." Gina didn't care if it did or not.

"Come, I'll get them to do it for Ricky."

The intercom comes to life, if there is a Ricky in the building please meet your mother at the front desk," a pause for about a minute. I repeat if there is a Ricky in the building please meet your mother at the front desk,"

"Thanks,"

"That's the best I can do ma'am. Now it's just a waiting game. are you sure he's in here."

"I don't know he was going this way. that's what he told me anyway."

Margie pulls her away from the desk some. "Did you tell his dad yet?" Gina shook her head, "You better soon."

"I don't..."

"Cause he will soon find out."

"What? where?" Gina glances around thinking that Castle was in the library with them. but she doesn't see him in there. She lets out a sigh of relieve.

"No, I mean," she points to a newscast member who is coming up to them."

"Oh crap somehow they got wind of it, we got to go." Both ladies didn't stand around waiting on the press to get a hold of this story. "I don't what Castle to find out about his son like that."

"Then we better go tell him."

"I have to find out where he is." Gina hesitates for a moment then dials Castle's number. She let it ring and ring. Richard this is Gina, um we need to talk. call me back. As soon as you get this.

 **TISDALE'S OFFICE**

"Did Alison ever mention having enemies or being threatened?" Beckett asks Jonathan Tisdale the father of the victim.

"People loved her. All she wanted was to make the world a better place." He answers, then sighs. "I told all of this to the other detective." Beckett knew that he was tired of answering questions. She could read his body langue.

"I know, sir, I am sorry we're just following up."

"Did Alison know anybody who could have profited from her death?" Castle blurts out his question. Beckett gives him a how dare you glare.

"Mr Castle, I may be rich, but my daughter was not. She abhorred money. What little she had, she gave to charity."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr Tisdale, Fortune magazine estimated your net worth at nearly 100 million dollars. Is that true?" Castle continues to ask more what she considers useless questions to a man who just lost his daughter, which was getting on Beckett's nerves.

"I don't check day to day."

"But it's in the ballpark?" Castle is walking around looking at all of the pictures this guy has in his office.

"I've been lucky, yes."

"Appreciate your time." Beckett takes Castle's sleeve pulling him towards the door. He was getting on her last nerve.

"What happens to all that money if something happens to you?"

"Castle." Beckett gives him another daring look.

"Half of my estate goes to my charitable foundation and the rest to my children." a pause the man touches his hair, "I mean, my son."

"Thank you. That's all." Castle leaves the building and Beckett follows.

 **outside Tisdale's building on the street**

"What was that all about in there?" Beckett yells at Castle.

"Tisdale, He's dying." Castle goes up the Sabrett stand.

"What?"

"Want a hot dog? I want a hot dog. What do you take on your..." Beckett grabs Castle's nose "Ow. Ow. Apples, apples, apples." he hollers at her. She lets go of him. And he rubs his nose. Ow, she hurts.

"What makes you think he's dying?"

"See those pictures in his office?" Beckett thinks for a second.

"Yeah so, I have those in my office." Castle shakes his finger at her like she's a bad girl.

"You have pictures of this guy in your office,"

"That's not what I meant," he laughs, "I meant that I have some on my desk." he was hoping that one of those picture one day might be of him or he would have one of her on his, after all, she was starting to become his muse.

"He's much thinner now. Like sick thin, not work out thin."

"Castle, his daughter was just murdered."

"And the way he kept touching his hair like he's self-conscious."

"He was wearing a piece?" She didn't even notice that detail. Maybe he is good to have around, na. Castle gets a hot dog from the Sabrett stand they are standing by and takes a bite. He continues to tell Beckett his theory.

"It's a good one, but it's new to him. Chemo's relatively recent. And he was wearing makeup."

"He's trying to look healthier than he is," she responds, following his train of thought.

"Doesn't want his shareholders to know?" Castle adds.

"So he's got cancer, that doesn't mean that he's terminal." Castle takes another bite of his hot dog.

"But it's a much better story if he is. You interview the brother?"

"No there was never a reason to."

"If he's next in line."

Beckett sighs, now they had a reason to find another suspect.

"Want a bite?" She glances at him. "Come on you know you want to." He lefts it in her face, "Just smell."

Oh, Castle, don't do that It smells so good. But I can't. She swallows, Castle knows from that action that he had her.

"Fine," she gives in and takes a bite.

"See I'm not a bad guy,"

"I never said that you were." He smiles at her and finishes off the hot dog. Beckett shakes her head as she passes him. Beckett was about to step off the curb towards her car when out of nowhere an SUV comes zooming by towards her. Castle grabs her around the waist pulling her into him, just as the SUV went by. Both of them go tumbling backwards onto the sidewalk. She lands on top of him. She could hear him moaning under her.

"You okay, Beckett," Castle asks her not caring about himself.

"Yeah, you." Beckett gets to her feet and then helps him up.

"I think so." He pats himself down. "Nothing missing." a pause, "What was with that?"

"Traffic in New York."

"No," Castle shakes his head, "I think it's cause we are getting to close to the truth."

"Truth? The truth about what?" she gives him a quizzical look.

"Who the murder is."

"You don't think?" she questions him, thinking he might have a point.

"Not the first times it happened."

"Castle,"

"Well, it true. I have read..."

"No not about that." Castle gives her a confused look. She lost me. Then it dongs on him that she was talking about what just happened between them. I do it again in a heartbeat. He smirks hopefully I'll get to be your hero in shiny armour. I am just waiting on the word.

"Oh," He smiles like he does that every day, saves someone's life. Like it was a no big deal and he would do it again. "You welcome," he twists he head some when she just stands there. There was look that he hadn't seen.

"Ut oh, something's wrong isn't there."

"Yeah," his smile turns to a partial frown. He thought he did something wrong. He swallows waiting to find out what but she surprises him once more. "My car."

"What? What are you talking about?" He glances where she is looking and sure enough. Her car was partially crushed. "At least we weren't in it." He jokes with an another one of his famous grins.

"Castle," she shouts.

"Sorry. I..." he sighs lowering his head. "I..." He wants to tell her that he was nervous to have these whoever it was trying to kill his newest muse.

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 12**

Ricky had been wandering around the city for hours. He didn't know which way the police station was, and he was told never to talk to strangers. So he never got anyone to give him directions. Teddy, I think that we should have taken the left at the last streetlight. This place is the creepiest, it looks abandoned. He takes a few steps and hears a cat howling. That's it, the little boy and his bear took off again running this time down the street where they just come from. When he made it around the corner of a red brick building, he takes a deep breath. Maybe going on this adventure was not a good idea. He glances up at the street name, 79th street. He that's where the museum is, come on. I want to go in there. He slides in unnoticed.

Carved statues lined the walks as Ricky begins his walk through. This place is huge, I can hide in here. What's that Teddy, you want to go see the treasure people, me too. It was his favourite. An old shrunken ship replica stood nearby. Wow, I wish I could have found that. Diving into the unknown. I want to be a treasure hunter one day. They work hard but the payoff, wow, find something no one else can. Maybe I'll even meet a pirate. Ricky calls see a statue of one. Just like him, wouldn't that be cool? Hi ho matey, Ricky says to it and touches it. After looking and reading all about the treatures the pirates found, Ricky wonders down into the dinosaur that was his second favourite place to go. Mommy would never let me stay this long in here. It was always rush- rush with her. I have so much to learn here.

"Hey, there fella," A man standing in the hall to the room asks, Ricky as he enters the room.

"Hi," The little boy waves staring at the huge dinosaur's bones.

"So you like dinos,"

"Only after pirates,"

"Which is your favourite,"

Ricky thought for a second, "That one," he points to the t-rex skeleton.

"Oh t-rex, go choice he has the biggest roar,"

"That's what I like about him and nobody messes with him."

"Have fun inside, and remember no touching." Ricky walks in glancing at all the different size dinos and listening to the other kids go on and on talking to their parents about them. I wish my mom would listen to me, she never does. I wonder if daddy likes any of these. Ricky takes out the picture of his father. Maybe I'll take him here on our next visit.

A little girl not much older then Ricky saw the picture of Castle.

"He's my favourite author. I love his murder books."

"Oh, he's my dad," Ricky says hopefully proud cause that's how he felt.

"Oh your so lucky." the little girl whispers to her mother, who shouts it out to the room that Richard Castle's son is in the building. That causes the guards to rush in. "You're the missing kid, Gina the publisher looking for. Grab that kid." Ricky and Teddy take off running. "Hey wait," the girl cries out holding onto the picture of Castle the boy drops in his rush to get away. The mother takes her by the hand, "Let him go. We don't want to get involved."

"But, he..."

"No, Now come along." The little girl looks at the picture then puts it in her pocket.

Ricky hides behind a statue catching his breath. If mommy finds me, I'll never see. He looks for the picture, he thought that he put back in his pocket. Daddy, I lost you again. A tear slips from his eye, just as he hears another guard yelling. I got to go, on the run daddy, I'll be back. Grabbing Teddy he takes off again. "There he is," the guard alerts more. The other guard gives him a thumbs up, telling him Gina was called. "Kid slow down you're not in trouble we just want to talk."

"No you don't you want to arrest me, but not this time," Ricky shout back seeing his only escape but it will get him into more trouble. Here goes nothing. Sorry daddy, I am about to cause a lot of trouble. Forgive me but I have no choice, Ricky calls just as he pulls the fire alarm. Sirens blasted and everyone, hundreds to Ricky rush to the doors. The PA system tells everyone to go to the nearest door and leave the building. Ricky in the mass of people slips right past guards that were chasing him. He makes his way to the street, breathing for only a second and then takes off running again.

Gina's car pulls up across the street, looking out the window at the crowded chaos she knew he was gone again.

"Look at all the chaos my son did."

"We don't know that Gina," Margie calls to her. Knowing all to well that this was her son's doing. She just wasn't going to tell Gina, that maybe her son is just a trouble maker and deserves to be with his father. She didn't know much about Castle she just knows that she heard lots of fights between the two.

"I do, he's just like his father. Getting into way more trouble that he needs to be."

"Did the guard coroner him? Why would he take off again?"

Gina sighs, those were good questions she didn't have the answers to. "Gina, look at this through the child's eyes. He runs away wanting to see his father, and now everyone wants to grab him and take that away. Wouldn't you run?"

"I suppose so," Gina takes in a long breath, then turns to her friend. "So what do I do?"

"Call for backup. Go tell Castle in person. He knows people."

 **outside of the Harrison Tisdale's shipping business**

"Harrison Tisdale?" Beckett shouts over all the noise she hears when walking up.

"Yeah... that's me." When he sees her badge he holds up his hand. "Let's go inside, detectives."

They enter the building where it is much quieter. "So what can I do for you detectives?"

"Detective Beckett and," she looks over at Castle, "Mr Castle, we want to talk to you about your sister."

"Sure anything you want to know, I will be glad to help."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Castle asks first.

"Last time I saw her, about a month ago at Dad's, you know, I still can't believe she's gone."

"Were you close?" Beckett asks him. He kinda sidesteps her question, by saying everyone loved her, not that he did. And that she wanted to see the best in everyone.

"How did your sister react when your dad told you he was dying?" Castle just starts throwing questions out like he had been doing this for years.

"She was upset." a pause, a little longer than most who were losing a loved one would, "We both were." That was odd.

"Now that she's dead, your inheritance stands to double." Castle comments, still getting the looks from Beckett that he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"What are you suggesting? You already caught the killer." Harrison responds which to Beckett he seems irritated. Now Beckett has to smooth things over again, to keep the guy talking.

"Yeah, we did. But the first things his lawyers will do is shift suspicion to someone else. Someone with motive. Then they'll stick me on the stand and ask me why I didn't investigate and then the jury will have doubts. And we don't want them to have doubts, do we?"

"No." the man shakes his head.

"So you'll have to excuse me for asking, but where were you the night of your sister's murder?"

"I was travelling. On business. Actually, I was out of the country for all three murders." The man didn't even ask when the other murders took place and yet he already was talking to Beckett about them. He rummages in his desk, taking out a passport. "Here," He hands it, Beckett, "Check the stamps on that if it's useful."

"Thank-you," Beckett says as she and Castle walk outside.

 **NYC SIDEWALK**

"A U.S. passport." Castle calls staring at it in Beckett's hands. He sighs.

"Absolutely unassailable."

"I was sure it was him!" Castle goes on sounding disappointed that he had been fooled by this guy.

"Oh, don't take it so hard. After all, you're just a writer." Beckett jokes around with him, knowing that this guy was who they were looking for. She saw all the red flags go up.

"What?" He steps in front of her wanting to know what she meant by him just being a writer. Why would she say that?

"Oh it's nothing." she shakes her head. oh she knows something that she's not telling me, that looks just told me so. she's holding back on me.

"What?!" He has to know what she is hiding from him. He has to know how the story ends. He was hoping that she was going to tell him.

"Oh, come on." she pauses, "He's lying! I mean, I get him knowing where he was the night of his sister's murder, but the other two victims? He didn't pause. He didn't ask for dates. He didn't even check his calendar, but he was ready with an alibi. In my experience, innocent people do not prepare alibis."

"So I was right." Castle sounds proud of himself, for he was the one that might have solved the case or at least gave it a twist. They would have never gotten on to this lead without him. And if he did solve it then he might be able to stay longer with detective Beckett. He just knew he had to do everything he could.

 **12th Precinct**

Castle was telling Espo all about this guy and the car almost hitting them.

"I am just glad that the two of you are okay. The drivers of new york can be brutal." He is brushing it off just like Beckett did. Does anyone believe me that it was cause we were getting close to the truth?

Beckett gives Ryan the dates and flights that he was to look up for her.

"Why can't you just admit I was right Beckett?" he knows exactly why cause she was embarrassed to have an outsider come in and take over. Is that what I have done. Embarrassed her, I didn't mean to in front of her team. I just...wow does she really feel that threaten by me. She's an extraordinary cop. Someone has to know that. Or maybe that's it, they don't and then I come in and try to outdo her. They only see me. Beckett that wasn't my intent.

"Because he totally fooled you." she winks at him then turns to Espo, "He totally bought the alibi."

"I had a fleeting moment of self-doubt."

"Ryan,"

"So, it says here that his credit card company confirms he paid for three roundtrip tickets." he pauses for a second.

"And." she encourages him just to go and tell her the rest.

"And the dates coincide with the three murders."

"So according to his credit card, Tisdale was out of the country."

Castle cocks his head some. "Wait a minute, now I'm not right?"

Beckett glances at him and they both said "means passport stamps were forged." both Ryan and Espo exchange looks.

"I'm going to call passport control and have them check the logs." Espo grabs up the phone.

"That's, uh - not how he would have done it." Castle comments.

"You got a better idea, Ricky?" After hearing her call him that he had to pause for a second. He thought about his son. I hope that he is having as much fun today as I am with my new friends here. I hope that I get to stay.

"Second passport duh," Castle responds.

"And how would he get one of those?"

Castle snorts, "Oh, with his money? Trust me, on the black market, it'd be a piece of cake."

"So he leaves the country on his own," a pause Castle nods at her, to encourage her that she was on the right track of thinking, "comes back with the other passport, commits murder, flies out " she points her finger in the air at him. "and then comes back in on his own."

"The perfect alibi, for the perfect murder…" He adds. She thinks about all of that. It sounds great in theory like someone might be able to do that...

"…But almost impossible to prove," she says the rest of her thought out loud.

"Unless we," He gets a glare from Beckett, "You guys," he wants so desperately to be part of this team. Her team. "Find the second passport."

The boys chuckle at watching the expression those two have when going back and forth with each other. Beckett goes back to her desk to call to get a warrant.

"This guy kills his own sister in cold blood and killed more people to cover it up. He's either a world-class sociopath or there's a lot more to this story than just money." Castle follows her.

"It looks like she's doing just fine controlling him." Espo laughs.

"Yep," Ryan laughs, "Looks like she got him on a short leash too."

Beckett takes out her phone and dials.

"You guys get eyes on him while I..." someone answers the phone. "Yes, Judge Markway, please."

"Oh! Markway! Tell him I say hello."

Beckett shakes her head, "I'll be sure to do that." she laughs.

 **Harrison Tisdale residence**

After getting her warrant from Judge Markway, only cause Castle went on and on about his theories, she and her team were able to go pick-up Harrison on murder charges of his sister. The police pull up outside. Cops tell Beckett that junior business is going under and he is tens of millions in debt. Castle thinks that with the money from his sister's death he could pay off his debt and then some.

"So that was his motive," Castle responds.

"Possible one, ready guys. oh," she turns to Castle, "Castle if you're going in you, should be armed. My backup's in the glove compartment." Castle falling for Beckett's trick, searches the glove compartment of her car, looking for a gun. "I can't find it." Wait why would she let me take her backup piece, She wouldn't. She winks at the other officer then grabs his wrist and handcuffs him to the grab handle above the car door. She smiling.

"This time you're staying put." She and the other cops make their way towards the building.

"OK. Beckett. Very funny. Joke's over!" he calls out but no one is listening to him. "Come on! Let me in on the takedown." Castle leans over some taking out his wallet. He comes up with a handcuff key.

"Cuff me once, shame on you. Cuff me twice... Shame on me." says to himself as he smiles thinking that he has outsmarted her. But, like any well drawn out plan it somehow fails in a way. He drops the key. He stretches to get it with his foot but he can't so he takes off his shoe and sock in order to pick it up with his toes. He is able to get it. Just as he does he sees their suspect quietly descending the building's fire escape, clutching a trash bag. Racing towards the alleyway.

"Hey... Hey!" he calls out, and quickly uncuffs himself and grabs his shoe and calls Beckett.

Glancing out the window she sees Castle following Harrison, "Castle! No! Ugh!" Castle carrying his shoe, not listening to Beckett at all, chases him even farther.

"I got 'em! I got 'em." He tells her.

"Castle!" she takes up the chase behind the two.

Harrison ducks behind a truck parked in the alley in front of a locked gate. Noticing that Beckett has a gun on him, Harrison grabs Castle holding him around the throat and points a gun to his head. Beckett can't see the two from where she is behind the truck so she turns the mirror to make sure that Castle's okay and to see if she can get a shot off without hitting him. Look at what you did Castle got yourself in danger. That's why I wanted you to stay in the car.

"Stay back! Stay back. Don't come any closer." Harrison yells. He backs away pulling Castle with him. Castle notices that the gun that is pointed at him still has the safety on so he has a chance to get out of this.

"Easy, easy." Castle calls out. That worries Beckett she has to get him out of there in one piece.

"Let him go, Harrison." She responds.

"Easy, easy, okay," he repeats this time it's more Beckett.

"Castle, you okay?" she asks stepping forward some.

"Yeah, except psycho here needs a breath mint." Castle jokes. Beckett laughs shaking her head.

"Shut up." he takes a step back. "Both of you."

"Yeah, okay. Harrison, you know what's bothering me? If you were that deep in debt, why didn't you just ask your father for the money?"

"Castle, you are not helping." he puts his hand up for a second.

"You know what I think? I think you did ask. I think you asked and he said no. I think he always said no. A self-made man like that, I bet he thought you were weak for asking."

"He was the one who was weak. I was trying to make something of my life and all he cared about was her." Harrison comments.

"That's why you killed her. It wasn't just for the money. You wanted to punish him before he died. Take away the only thing he loved. That's a pretty good story!"

"Who are you?" Someone who is going to get himself killed if he doesn't shut up, either by this guy or by Beckett.

"Harrison, let him go. It's over." She gives him one last shot to give up Castle and surrender to her before she makes her move and just rushes the both of them.

"It's not over. It's not over. Drop the gun or I swear to God, I'll..." Harrison points the gun at Beckett. Seeing this Castle rears back and punches his fist with the edge of the handcuff still hanging into Harrison's nose, snatching his gun away from him. The man falls to the ground in pain.

"Tell me you saw that! You're gonna put that in your report, right?"

Beckett rushes in and holds the guy down.

"Can I see the cuffs, please?" Castle hands her the cuffs, the same ones that she had around him moments earlier.

Beckett after making sure that Harrison was secure and wasn't getting up any time soon. Shoves Castle against the wall and hard. He got a bolt of pain shot up him but it was worth it for they caught the guy and no one got hurt.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed." He smiles at her.

"The safety was on the whole time." He pats the man on the back who was just starting to wake up.

"You know, you could've told me."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He questions, still trying to shake off the pain that she inflicted on him for really no reason.

After the police come in and pick the suspect up, Castle and Beckett stare at each other for a moment. No words were needed. Both knowing this will be a goodbye cause the case really is over this time.

"Well, guess this is it." Beckett was the first to speak.

"Well, it doesn't have to be. We could, uh, go to dinner. Debrief each other."

"Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours." he twists it back on to her. hoping to challenge her.

"It was nice to meet you, Castle."

"It's too bad. It would've been great." She leans in closer to him. Which gives him chills up his spin and then whispers in his ear.

"You have no idea." Smiling, she turns and walks away.

Castle stands there watches her go. There's a look on his face...He smiles. He just thought of a way to stay with her. She will be my next challenge, she will be the one that I will write about. His eyebrows go up. I better get started before I forget it, but if I do forget then I will have to follow more of her. And I just know the person who will allow this. He turns and walks in the opposite direction of his new muse, his new partner.

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 13**

 **mayor's office**

Castle walks into the mayor's office. Here goes nothing, I just hope that he agrees, I have to be on that team. I have to be with her. She's the one, from my dream I know it. I can't let her go. Not this time, I am going to have to rewrite our story. Starting right now. My life our lives are going to change in a minute. I can feel it.

"Rick Castle, what a big surprise," Denis calls from behind the receptionist desk.

He smiles. "Good to see you, is he in?"

"I'll check," the receptionist goes to a door down the short hallway and knocks. She walks in. Time is now, Castle thinks.

"Ricky," the mayor comes out to greet him, shaking his hand. "Oh, congrats on solving that case. I bit detective Beckett was happy you came along."

"Talking about detective Beckett..." he swallows not all that prepared for how he was going to ask this.

"What did you do to her?" What? why does he think that I did something to her? Oh, cause I get everyone in trouble just like me.

"Um, nothing yet, but I was wondering if I could ask a favour?"

"What kinda favour Ricky cause I can't give her anything," Mayor says, thinking Castle was about to ask something that even he had no control over.

"Not exactly for her, it's for us."

"Are you two?" Castle automatically waves his hands around, wishing that might be someday but he has to get in first.

"Oh, no. I was wondering if I could follow her around for my new book." he bites his lip. "We got along so good as partners, taking down bad guys I just thought," He was usually good at reading people but not this time.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to get permission to follow her on cases, and help her out."

"Yeah, that's about all." he pauses, "Call it research."

"And this new book will be..."

"Based on her, us as partners. I know it's only in the works, but working with her on this case, I think it can work." Come on mayor you know you want to say yes.

"No other special treatment. You have to follow her rules." Castle nods, knowing he just got the wish he was hoping for. A loophole into Kate's world; a loophole into her life; and a giant step forward to his possible future with her, just like his dream predicted. Now he just has to save her and himself from being shot.

"Sign the release forms and you in. Now, this is just a one time deal with her. Anything goes wrong."

"Nothing will, I guarantee." Castle shakes the mayor's hand, "You won't regret this."

"Now go out there and safely catch us some bad guys."

"Thank-you thank-you." Castle wanted to skip his way out of the office. He also wants to see the look on her face, now that he gets to follow her around.

"I think you just made him the happiest man on the planet right then," calls Denis as she watches Castle leave the building.

"I know I just hope that I don't regret it. but he did solve that case so there might be hope for us after all."

 **Museum: big dog of flowers**

Ricky felt his stomach growl again, but he thought if he came out of his hiding place under this big dog made of flowers then he would be caught. No, he would have to wait till the sun went farther down and all the people left. Above him, he could hear thunder. Thunder always scared him before but tonight he had to be strong. I can do this Teddy, we can do this. We will find daddy tomorrow. A drop came down, then another. We might have to make another run for it soon. I have to find a drier place if I am going to sleep tonight. He pokes his head out of a patch of red flowers, he didn't see anyone around. Now is the time we go on the move. He was about to step out when he heard two kids telling they wanted a picture with the big dog.

The sun finally set and Ricky comes out back on the streets. Building after building the past, none of it looks familiar. I got to find some food. He stares in the window of a pizza shop. Kids were laughing with their fathers, which made him feel sad all over again. I got to stop doing this, I have to ask someone how to get to the police station. He sits on a bench. I see this building has lots of people coming in and out I'll just ask one. But every time one cam close he chickens out.

I can't I don't want to be grab. Anyone of these people might do just that. I have seen it before. He sighs just as the thunder starts up again and this time there was no stopping the rain. It was more than a few drops that land on the little boy. I got to go find cover but I can't just walk in there. He stops at the door to read the sign above the door. "Morgue." What's a morgue and do they have food. I am about to find out, when the next one comes out I go in ready, Teddy. He hides behind the small bush, then when the woman lifts her umbrella he ran into the door before they automatic close on him. The dim lite hallway was deserted. Where is everyone he wonders? The walls were all white, not much for Ricky to look. This reminds me of a hospital where I had to go one time when I fell and scraped my knee. Mommy was mad cause I climbed that tree. She yelled at me and I never got to go anywhere by myself again.

A lightening crash and the lights in the hall flickering made Ricky nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Teddy let hide in one of these rooms. He slowly turns the knob, swallowing he enters. He can't reach the light switch, so he just leaves the door open. Hey look, Teddy, there is a big pillow we can climb on to take us a rest. Little did he know he was sleeping on a body bag with a dead person under him. Kinda lumpy, kinda like laying on daddy's lap. Oh, daddy, am I ever gonna see you again. The boy shut his eyes, listening to the rain pour outside.

 **CASTLE'S LOFT**

Castle, as soon as he walks in grabs his laptop and starts to type. The words came to him faster then he could type them. He types late into the night. How's this Gina? Here's another story for you to read. He sighs. He whips his hand down his face. He was about to call her and asks how his son was doing but he glances at the clock it was after 3. Where did the time go? Castle turns his computer off and goes into his bedroom my new life begins today.

* * *

 **12th Precinct  
captain Montgomery office  
next morning**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Why we haven't even started the day.

"Yeah. I just got a call from the mayor's office. Apparently, you have a fan."

"A fan, sir?" oh no she thought not Castle.

"Rick Castle. Seems he's found the main character for his next set of novels." a pause, Mongomery smiles, knowing that this is a perfect story for him. "A tough but savvy female detective." Which he knows Beckett is, he saw that since day one when he met her downstairs in the records room. She wasn't going to quit searching and now he meets a man that was never to stop either. They made the perfect pair as partners.

"I'm flattered." She says twisting her head not understanding why he would be telling her this. The case was over.

"Don't be. He says he has to do research."

"Oh no." she shakes her head now understanding what Montgomery was getting at. Somehow Castle convinced them to let him stay on with her. Follow her. Oh, the mayor did it.

"Oh yes," Montgomery responds to her, knowing that is what she needs in her life. He saw them interacting with each other, feeding each other encouraging each other. There was no way that he was letting this opportunity get away. He believed that together they could catch even the toughest case.

"No way." she shakes her head again, "I..."

"Beckett, listen..."

"Sir, he is like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush... totally incapable of taking anything seriously," she states trying to convince him to look at her point of view on this one but she knew that she might lose.

"But he did help solve this case. And when the Mayor's happy, the Commissioner is happy, and when the Commissioner's happy, I'm happy." Yep, there is the last straw, there was no arguing that he did solve the case and even saved her life, possibly even twice. She shrugs her shoulder. She would just have to go with it. She was just hoping that it wouldn't be for that long.

"How long, sir?"

"That's, " Montgomery nods over Beckett's should at Castle who was lurking near his office door. "That's up to him."

Castle gives her an eyebrow raise and a smile. One that to Beckett meant nothing trouble. What did the mayor just do?

 **Moments later**...

"Ma'am," an officer yells, "You can't just barge in here like this." Everyone turns to see Gina running towards Castle.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" He glares at her until he sees her face. She still has tears running down her face when she throws her arms around Castle's neck. Sniffling she whispers in his ear, "Ricky's gone."

"What?" Castle's heart sank at that moment. He steps back from Gina and looks her in the face. "What do you mean?"

"His missing." Castle is fighting back his tears for his son. "I think he ran away, I didn't know who else to turn to, the cops," she sniffs and then points to the officers in the room. "Couldn't do anything for 24 hours and we still haven't found him."

"He's been missing for 24 hours," Castle was shocked that he wasn't notified by Gina, but then again. She didn't even tell him that the boy was his when he was born.

"Longer than that I think." Castle, not wanting the whole Precinct to know the truth about Ricky yet, so he get's Gina a chair to sit in. She sits, "I don't know. I had a neighbour sit with him two nights ago, when I got back I thought he was in bed." Beckett brings her a tissue which she accepts with a weak smile, she swallows, "So I," a pause she takes a deep breath, "took a bath and went to bed myself. When I went to check on him, in the morning, he wasn't in bed but pillows and sheets where. He must have switched them out at some point during the night. The point it I don't know exactly when. We've been searching for him.."

"We?" Castle who had now found another chair chocks his head at her.

"Yes, Margie," Gina goes on, after wiping more tears away. Castle could feel his coming up too. But he has to control them.

"That's your neighbour right?" He asks, then takes her hand.

"And friend. She and I went everywhere." she sniffs, "I am scared he's never been left alone for this long."

"Why didn't you call me?" Castle more or less whispers to her.

"I did,"

"Oh," Castle takes out his phone and sees that there are a few unanswered messages for him. "That must have been when the cops had it."

"What?"

"Never mind," Castle shakes his head at that. He didn't want to go into that right now he just wanted to find his son. "That's not important. Right now finding Ricky is. Where did you guys look."

"The places I thought he would have gone, the library and museum." oh some of my favourite places, I bet she didn't take him there. She hasn't stepped in that library in years, and the last time she went to the museum was once with Alexis, that was she could go on a date with me. He shook the negative thoughts about the two of them.

"Did you check back at your house?"

"No," she glances up at him. Did he go back home? Did he just want to visit those places cause I didn't take him there? Gina didn't think of that one. Maybe her son was back in his bed safe and sound. "I've been running all over town, almost in panic mood."

"Let's start there," Castle gets up and helps Gina to her feet. "We will find your son don't worry." He tries to smile at her, even though he wants to reach across and strangle the woman.

Montgomery overhears what is going on, walks up to Castle, "And you have a backup team with you." Castle let some tears fall. Beckett watches him, notices that Castle was taking this hard, he never showed that much interest into anything or even showing emotions like he cares unless... was it possible that he knew the boy or was he the father? She knew that Castle dated a lot of women was this one of them? She just earlier met his daughter. Did the man have a son too?

"Team we have a missing child we need to find. The police didn't help her so we will."

"But sir," Espo starts, "We don't."

"Just go." Montgomery points at Castle, "Castle's part of this team and we stick together, so go."

"Yes, sir," Ryan calls before his partner could. "Espo, we have to, did you notice Castle's reaction?"

"No,"

"I think his crying,"

"So, could be that we are helping,"

"No, I think there is more to this, we don't know yet."

"Bro, ya don't think that's his kid that's missing."

"Could be, he was a player, from what I have read." Espo wipes his hands down his face. "Then we gotta find this kid."

 **TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 14**

 **Gina's house**

"Ricky, Teddy," Castle calls out.

"So we have two missing?" Asks Ryan, hoping that wasn't the case.

"No," Castle glances at him. Ryan could tell that he was taking this hard. Almost like a father would. "That's Ricky's little bear he carries," Ryan can relate to that one he had one as I kid. "His father gave it to him. He takes it everywhere." Castle sniffs, then he takes a deep breath. Castle didn't know which emotion to feel, first he had joy being on Beckett's team and now the lowest he could feel. His son was gone, just snatched away. His life was in a tailspin.

"When was the last time that you slept.. " Ryan asks Gina. She shakes her head,

"Honestly I don't know. Just a nap, and nap there. I couldn't really, not with my boy out there. He's probably scared."

"He's resourceful." Castle's calls from the den area. "He's a smart kid." Gina smiles, as she enters the room, where she starts to tell them the story about going to the library.

Beckett sitting next to Castle turns to him. "Castle, you don't think."

"What?" Gina asks, "You were at the Libary at the same time Ricky was."

"I don't know we..." Castle didn't really want to go into him being arrested. And now he thinks in front of his son.

"Went to do research," Beckett quickly adds in. Castle's smiles his thanks to her. "I thought there was someone watching us."

"You didn't tell me this,"

"I didn't think at the time it was important." If that was true then his son might have been there and seen him get arrested. Maybe he was following me.

Gina shakes that and continues telling them that when got there, a man told her that the little boy left there.

"I was crushed our lead, was gone. I got a call from the museum. But by the time that I got there, chaos was happening."

"What kinda chaos?" Espo asks, curious about what kind of chaos happens at a museum.

"Hundreds of people standing around even some of them were running around. There was no way I was to find him in that mess." The only thing that comes to mind when she was told that, Beckett thought that someone pulled the fire alarm. It causes a panic and an escape. The boy seemed to be running away, but from who. from Gina, was the little boy afraid of his own mother? She has seen it before, it's aweful but...she shook the thoughts she didn't want to think about that. If the boy felt that way was he running to Castle for help?

Castle notices a woman pointing with her head at him then to the hallway. He gets up, "I'll be right back." Beckett saw in his eyes that he needed a moment.

"Margie, right?" he asks entering his son's room.

"Yes, nice to see you again, except..." she hugs him. "I'm sorry," she whispers. She didn't know the man that well but no one should have to go through this, no matter what happens to a marriage.

"Look, I didn't tell Gina this," she goes over the bookcase and opens a book of Ricky's. Castle watches, wondering what she found that Gina didn't. "I found this letter on the floor when I came in here earlier looking for him. It must have been in the bed too." She holds it out to him. "It's dated days ago." She swallows, "So he left when I was watching him. Way before Gina came home." Castle takes the letter, "Rick, I am sorry. I should have been watching him more closely." The lady was in tears now. "It's no one fault, we just have to find him. And if this note..." Castle reads the note, 'daddy my best friend in the whole world can't come over anymore, so I will run away to find him cause I to love him." At the bottom of the note was a drawing of two stick figures, one with an extra line and what looked to be like swings. Castle thought it was him and Ricky with Teddy at the park.

Castle sits on the bed, puts his head in his hands and starts to let loose. So he did overhear us that night and now It is my fault, that he is missing. He was, wait, is he looking for me? Margie comes to sit with him. She nods, "I think he's trying to find you." She whispers.

"Is everything, okay Richard, you didn't come back," Gina calls walking into the room. Beckett watches from the hallway. She wants to go in and hug him but doesn't want to overstep. She feels sorry for the guy and if this is his son that is missing, he would be in even worst pain. She knew the pain of loss not of a child but of her mother. Your heart gets ripped out. Did this just happen to the man just moments earlier seemed to be floating on air, cause he got to join her as...what would they be partners?

Castle looks up at Gina,

"Yeah," Margie when Castle wasn't looking folds the note and slides it in his pocket. "I just needed a moment, and you know why." He sighs then stands, nodding to the both of them before leaving the room. Beckett acts like she was just coming down the hallway. The two don't speak, they don't need to. She places her hand on his forearm. That's all that was needed for Castle to know that she cared about what was going on, even though, to his knowledge, she didn't have the whole story.

"Can you think of any other places he might be," Beckett asks to get their focus back on finding that little boy.

"It's a long shot," Castle glance at the three women in the hallway with him. "The park."

"The park?" Gina gives him a weird look. "Richard, you do think he would have gone there do you?" Gina responds knowing that that might exactly be where he went. That was the place where he had his last fun with what he called his best friend.

"What's with the park?" Beckett asks curiously.

"He had fun last time with his best friend in the park, so I thought maybe he went back there." Beckett was suspicious of that answer Castle gave, he would tell her later if he wants too. Maybe that was his thing to do with the little boy. She remembers going to one with her mother.

"So let's go see."

 **The morgue**

For some odd reason, Lanie walks into the morgue in the morning. She expects everything to be like any other normal day. She whistles as she walks through the room with the double doors, they crash to the side.

"I hate it when it rains here, we have a leak that is still not fixed." She sidesteps the small puddle on the floor, puts her belongs in her locker and puts a warning sign up. Carrying her coffee cup, she enters the room. Where unknown to her the little boy napped last night getting out of the rainstorm. She almost drops it when she sees a little boy sitting on one of her bodybags. "Ah," they both scream after seeing each other.

"Ah!" The little boy continues screaming as he climbs off the body bag. He looks for another way out, seeing none he hides, cowering under the table.

Watching the little boy, Lanie tries to stay calm. What's he doing in here, no one's allowed back here. He looks scared, I wonder where his parents are, then she thought some. Oh no, she glances at the body bag. That's not. She steps around the bag, that's when she saw his teddy bear. Maybe I can lure him out with his bear.

"I've got your teddy," she calls in a sweet tone.

"He's mine," the child yells back "Give him back my daddy," she hears the boy sniff some, "Gave him to me." Lanie could feel the tears coming and if that was his daddy in that bag. Her heart sank. He doesn't need to be in here. She wipes the tears away.

"What's your dad's name?"

The boy hesitates, remembering what his mom taught him about talking to strangers but this was. This one she felt different she wasn't grabbing at him. She wanted to talk. Lanie didn't move, for she thought he take off running if she did.

"Richard," the little boy finally says, Why does that sound familiar? nah not that guy she just met, not Richard Castle the author.

"Like me," the little one points to himself as he starts to come from his hiding place into the open room, "And what's your name?"

"Lanie," She slowly kneels to his level with the teddy in her hand.

"Ricky," He holds out his hand when he knows she doesn't mean harm.

"Well, Ricky here's teddy." Lanie hands him the bear and shakes the little one's hand, "Cute bear that your dad gave to you,"

"Thanks, his mother gave it to him when he was a little boy."

"Wow, then he's been through a lot." Good Lanie thought he's getting to trust her enough hopefully to call someone to come get him. "I bet your dad missing you right now," She leans over to listen to the bear.

"Whats that now," she listens again. "Oh, I will have to tell Ricky that."

"Tell me what," the little boy was getting excited.

"Teddy he says, that your daddy is really worried about you wants to know where you are." The little boy backs away some, starts to cry.

"The thing is I don't where I am," Lanie tries to reach out to the boy but he backs up more. Lanie blinks, so he's lost and scared.

"So you're lost,"

Ricky nods.

"l ran away wanted to see my dad," the boy says and Lanie listens, "Mommy doesn't want me to, see they fight," He sits on the floor, put Teddy in his lap and places his head in his hands and begins to cry. "I miss my daddy, mommy threw him out and told him never to come back." The boy cries some more, "He's the coolest friend I got. We played at the park the other day, I had the best day ever and now...He's gone."

Lanie is in tears, she just wants to go over and take away this little boy's pain.

"Can you give me his last name, maybe I know him or I can find him?" I just hope that he is not already on my table where you were sleeping last night.

"Will you help me do that?" Ricky clapped his hands together.

"Yes, I can try." She didn't want to promise him if she couldn't find him. The little boy sits in silence for a moment, Lanie thinks he is thinking. It was kinda hard to find someone with just a first name it's been done but really rare. She was hoping that he knew his own last name. Unless they don't have the same last name, then it would be even harder for Lanie to track down this man.

"My daddy came with police." That was something Lanie didn't see coming is he in jail or a cop.

"Oh," she replies, "Does he work with them?" That was getting closer to her suppositions.

"No, he writes," And there we have another clue. "We went to a party," the boy continues, "Then he left with police, when he got back to tuck me in, that's when," the boy sniffs. "That's when he fought with my mother, I heard everything."

"Is that why..." Ricky nods.

"I ran away she told me he couldn't come back I was scared, cause..." He looks at Lanie, blue eyes shining. "He said that he loves me and then mommy threw him out saying never come back, I was scared for him. I don't want him to leave me again. We need each other."

"He left you."

"Well mommy says he always working on saving the world, but I don't believe that. When my friend I meet we played in the park."

"Sounds fun."

"It was a blast, we made a mess in his kitchen and he came to our house, I thought he was able to see me again. But mommy so mean to him and they argue then that's when I heard he was my father and that he loved me." Lanie was now putting the story together. The mother didn't tell the father about the child and only let him see him for the first time. So he ran away to be with his dad. "I had a picture of him," Lanie was getting excited, till the little boy lowered his head. "but I lost it in the museum. When I ran from the cops that tried to arrest me." Oh, so people are out looking for him. They just chased him off, instead of talking to him. That's good but this is the last place they want to find their son. She had to get the father's last name. Then an idea pops into her head.

"So this friend, does he have a name?"

"Castle," the little boy laughs, "I kinda laughed but mommy told me to call him that and he says it's okay."

Bingo the last clue fits together. So Castle just found out that he has a son.

"I think that I have an idea of where to find Castle."

"Really," the boy's eyes lit up. "Can Teddy come to."

"Why of course, Castle would love that."

"Teddy did you hear that we're going to see daddy again." The little boy gets up rushes to Lanie with his arms wide open. "Thank you thank you.

"Your welcome, sweetie."

"Where is he?"

"I have to find him."

"Oh," Ricky steps away some, "So you don't know either." plops back down.

"No, but I do know someone who might." The boys face lights up again. She takes out her phone, shaking her head, I just hope he's around and is ready for this.

"Beckett, where's Castle?" she says into the phone after Beckett picks up.

"Beckett, " The boy calls out to Lanie's surprise. "No," he shakes his head side to side, "She took daddy. Don't call her."

"Hang on Beckett," Lanie places the phone on her shoulder seeing how upset the little boy was getting again.

"What do you mean took him?"

"Beckett," the little boy was turning from Lanie, "Took my daddy away, says to talk to him. At the party,"

"Oh, she's a friend of his." Lanie kinda had to lie to a child there. Beckett and Castle didn't really know each other, yet. That's why he was with her on the case. He writes murder books and he was being copied in real life.

"Friend?" Ricky questions after a second or so. Lanie nods,

"A good guy...well, girl."

"Oh, I thought..." a pause, "She was like mommy keeping him from me."

"Oh no Beckett would never do that. She's going to bring him here."

"Really she's going let me see him!" Lanie nods again yes,

"Let me talk to her."

"Hold on," then, she talks through the phone, "Where Castle, is he with you?"

 **From the park view:**

Beckett is a few feet away from Castle who was is kicking at some sand. "Yes, Lanie why."

"There's a little boy down here with me," Beckett felt her heart just stop. She swallows,

"Oh no," Beckett shakes her head, closing her eyes for a second, "Is he?"

Seeing how she was when she talks on the phone, Castle could tell something was up. Was it about Ricky? "What is it, Beckett?" Castle notices the look, and it's not a good one.

"Calm down, he's fine. He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Beckett listens, after a few seconds of silence, "Bring my daddy to me, you took him," shouts a little crying voice, then Beckett could hear a loud crash.

"What?" asks Beckett. a pause, "Lanie," she calls, Beckett notices Castle is hanging on every word she says.

"Right here, had to pick the phone back up after he tossed it down."

"I don't understand."

"He's looking for his daddy, he claims that's Castle."

"What?"

"The kid is really scared. He's hiding under the table again, just bring Castle now," Lanie begs. "The faster the better."

 **TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A heart to hold  
Chapter 15**

 **in the park**

Beckett hangs up the phone with Lanie and then faces Castle, he knew that it wasn't going to be good news. "Castle," she swallows. Why is this always land on me? "I think we found Ricky."

"Where," she pulls him closer, and whispers, "He's with Lanie in the morgue."

"What?" Castle backs away from her in disbelieve. He already has tears in his eyes. This time he didn't hide them he couldn't. He quickly walks away from Beckett before she could tell that he was okay, just scared.

"Castle, wait," she calls to him, "I didn't." Beckett runs him. He sits in the swing, the swing that his son was in the day they were at the park. A lifetime ago to Castle. She slowly approaches him after seeing his reaction. Oh, Castle, she felt for the guy. Beckett could hear him crying and mumbling something to himself. She thinks she hears him say that his son's dead because of him. She shakes her head. "Castle," she says softly. He didn't even look at her.

"I wanna be alone Beckett, so get away from me," he shouts, trying to push her away. This is not the man she knew, not at all. Beckett sighs, but she didn't move. She wasn't going to. "Castle," she repeats.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" he shouts again. Beckett sits in the swing beside him and takes his hand. She thought he was going to pull away, but he didn't.

"You didn't let me finish," Castle rubs his finger across his eyes, with the hand that Beckett wasn't holding on to. "Beckett nothing you can say will make this better. So just let me have this moment."

"No, not till you look at me," she demanded him. She places her hand under his chin forcing him to look up at her. Then softly says, "He's okay,"

"What?" Did he hear her right? That his son was alive.

"Ricky's fine, he's with Lanie. He thinks I took you away from him, so he's hiding under a table. I think he's just scared. He has his teddy with him." Beckett adds that part to give Castle some comforting reassurance.

He smiles at Beckett. "Oh," He blinks. "I guess I better tell his mother." Why would he say it like that? Beckett wondered.

Then she saw something else in Castle's eyes, besides pain. It was anger. At her or, at the woman they were with, this Gina woman who Beckett didn't know anything about.

Beckett held his hand down. She wants to know who or what he was so angry about. Castle sighs, lowering his head. I might as well tell her the truth. He lets out a long breath.

"I take it you two don't get along." he shakes his head at her. "But today, you..."

"I guess this will come out soon or later, Gina's." he sighs again. "She's my ex-wife so not really."

"And I take it the little one." So she was right it was his son. That's why he acted the way he did. Her heart went out to the guy. At least this story will have a happy ending she thought.

"I just found out a few days ago that he was my son."

"Oh," Beckett swallows. Shocked by this news. So the anger is towards this woman and not me.

"Yeah, I was shocked that she kept him from me and," Beckett pats him on the back.

"Well, let's go see your son," He half smiles at her. Beckett helps Castle up out of the swing.

"But Beckett I got to do this alone." She nods her understanding why. This was between the parents, regardless of their situation, even though she didn't want him to go by himself.

"Gina," she turns, Castle sighs, then walks closer to Gina. Beckett who wasn't that far away for the couple knows how he's going to say it. He just going to say it like I did and not tell him that he's okay.

"Ricky was found..." He didn't really whisper it to her. Espo and Ryan gather with Beckett, watching this scene. Beckett holds her hands up. "Guys stay here."

"You know something don't you Beckett," Ryan calls out.

Beckett nods to them.

"Well, what is it?" Espo in a what seems to be a whiney voice asks when they don't really get an answer from her.

She puts her hand out, "Let him do this. I'll let his actions tell you the answer."

"In the morgue," Castle continues, Gina grabs him crying. "What?" the boys in shock say at once. Beckett just stands there shaking her head. "That was just cruel but what Gina did to him was worse," she tells the boys.

"I don't," Ryan looks confused.

"What's going on Beckett?"

"Just wait, there's more."

Holding on to Castle, Gina cries. "What have we done," Gina calls sniffing.

"He's fine," Castle adds, with a smirk, knowing Beckett was watching him.

"Richard!" She slaps him in the face, and hard.

"Ohhh." the boys say as Mongomery walks up.

"What did I miss?"

"Castle just got slapped in the face." Ryan, calls then glances at Beckett, "Should we step in."

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. Castle's angry and he has every right to be."

"He's not fine!" Gina shouts, "He ran away and it was your fault." She pokes at Castle's shoulder.

"My fault," Castle yells back, "How is it my fault for me loving him, for loving my son."

"What?" Espo and Ryan say as they are watching the two go at it. "That's..."

"Shhh," Beckett puts up her hand. "I want to hear the rest."

"If you hadn't told him!" Gina continues shouting at Castle.

"Told him, you didn't tell him, hell you didn't tell me!"

Ryan bites his lip, "That explains a lot."

"Yo, bro she didn't tell him about his son, that's cold," Espo adds, "Why?"

"I guess she had her reason's," Beckett responds, her eyes intently on them.

"And for good reasons!" Gina yells back.

"And we are about to find out why," Ryan whispers.

"And what would that be, keeping him from me. Keeping him from my love, from a father's love. How could you!"

"How could I?"

"Yes, and you know what Ricky told me," Castle knew that he was making a scene in front of his new friends but he didn't care. All of this had to come out. "He thinks that his father abandoned him, which," He points to himself. "is not true," he shouts, "I have been right here the whole time."

"Wait, what?" Gina is shocked at what Castle is saying. She had no idea her son felt that way, she was just trying to protect him.

"That's right, also he told me that," Castle breaths for a second, it feels good to get this out. "He thinks his father's job is more important than he is." Castle shakes his head. "And the look of the pain in that little boy's eyes, tore my heart out, so...what ever reasons you come up with, are nothing. That little boy's hurting," he points at Gina again, "And I am going to fix it." Castle storms off away from Gina to get a taxi. "I am going morgue!" He shouts, leaving everyone standing in awe.

"Not without me your not," Gina shouts back, "That's my son too!"

Beckett didn't know that Castle was going to make that kind of scene. "Wow. I have never known him to blow up like that."

"We've known him what a week," Espo responds.

"That kid doesn't stand a chance," Ryan says. "With parents fighting like that."

Beckett looks at Montgomery "Sir," he just nods.

"Go, Beckett, make sure they don't kill each other."

 **tbc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A heart to hold**  
 **Chapter 16**

 **morgue**

Lanie is playing pattie cake with Ricky who is enjoying her company again.

"Son, come here," Gina yells as soon as she slams open the doors to the room where Lanie and Ricky were. Castle right on her heels.

"No," the boy shouts back, disobeying his mother for the first time. It was time I took control, Ricky thought.

"No," she gives him a stare and points down. "Now!" she demands. Ricky shakes his head, then runs to hide behind Castle, losing his confidence.

"Ricky, don't ever talk back to me like that, let's go now!" Gina shouts again, just as Beckett makes her way in the room. She could hear Gina's voice down the hall.

"I don't wanna," he steps forward, he wasn't about to hide his feelings anymore.

Castle bends down to his level. "Ricky," he speaks softly to his son. Ricky grabs Castle's neck almost choking him. The little boy sniffs. "Please don't make me go with her, I don't wanna."

Gina steps forward some, still really angry. Beckett moves in front of her. "No,"

"Get out of my way Detective," she takes a few more steps.

"No, you will have to go through me too," Lanie calls stepping up next to Beckett.

"Who says." Beckett pulls out her handcuffs.

"Would you like to meet my friend, silver." Castle laughs, he already met silver twice.

Castle puts his hand up, shaking his head. He mouths the words, up at Gina, "Gina, Your scaring him." Gina stops for a second then realizes that is exactly what she is doing to him. She steps back some. Lanie and Beckett do the same but still on guard. Castle undoes the little boy's hug, which he doesn't want to but he has to find out why Ricky doesn't want to go with his mother.

"Why don't you want to go back with your mother?" He asks still in his soft tone, hoping that he could get his son to talk to them, without being threatened. The little boy wipes the tears from his face, looking away from Castle. What did you do to him, Gina? Castle could feel the tears start up. Beckett and Lanie watch as Castle was trying to clam the situation down on his own.

"Look at me buddy," Castle gently lifts the little boys head some. Ricky was fighting it some but then he looks at his father. The little boy has tears flowing down his face and snot starting to drip down. Lanie gets him so tissues, which she hands to Castle to give to him. She too had to use some. Castle wipes his son's eyes and nose. Ricky sniffs again than blinks. Castle smiles, "see that's better." he laughs. Touching Rickly slightly on the nose. The little boy mimics him, poking at Castle laughing back. "You can tell me anything." There was a brief pause.

"She," The little ones sniffs then points at his mother, "Mommy," Ricky swallows, "Tried to take you away from me," another sniff, "You're my best friend," he turns to Castle, "Daddy and I love you too," Tears fall from Castle's eyes. Castle grabs the little boy in another hug. "I love you too my son, always will. I promise."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't I promise that too. I'll make sure of it." He places the little boy down so he can look him in the face. "Remember what I told you about me visiting you." The boy nods, "I promised and I never break my promises."

"Ever,"

"Nope, not one, that's what I do."

"ut-um," Gina give Castle a look making him stand back up. "Richard, that's not..."

"Yes, it is, I have never broken a promise. And that," he remembers his wedding day to her and the vows he made to her. "I was lied to, and there's a difference in what we went through."

"Stop," both of them back stare at Ricky, "Please," He begs. Castle sighs, he's right I have to stop arguing with his mother. But that's what got us to this point if we weren't fighting that night, Ricky would have never known. That I loved him. That his father does care. He slides his hand down his face before kneeling back down to his son. The next thing he had to do was going to be hard on him again but doing the right thing is never easy, "Now son, I want you to go with your mother."

"But," Ricky turns to her. "Daddy," the boy pleas.

"I know son, but right now," Castle lets out a deep breath hoping this would be a peace offering, "Will you go with her till we short this all out."

"I wanna live with you. Daddy please," Castle lowers his head, he didn't see that one coming, "Why can't I?"

"Do you like cookies," Beckett asks as she knew that Gina and Castle needed to talk about that.

The little boy nods, "I do, favourite."

"Well, I might have some upstairs. If I do, would you like one?"

"Yes, please," Ricky holds on to her hand and starts to follow Beckett. Thanks, Castle mouths to her, seeing what she was doing. He stands up.

The little boy turns "Oh, wait."

"What's wrong," Gina now seems calmer,

"I forgot to ask if it was okay that I could have one?"

"Yes, sweetie you can," Gina responds softly.

"Can I daddy can I?"

"Sure, just not too many." He winks at Beckett. Beckett got the joke.

"I'll watch after them," Lanie tells her friend, "And I have a 'silver' of my own, my does more damage,"

"Lanie," Beckett tries to keep her voice to a whisper but it was very hard to do." Castle was shaking his head. He knew what Lanie was talking about.

Moments later...

"Richard, we talk about this." she lowers her head, "Frist I am sorry,"

"Gina its..."

"Let me finish please," Castle sits in the chair Lanie brought him quietly. Gina told him that she was sorry for everything. And had no clue that the boy felt that way at all. " I just assumed that he was okay with what his father did. I didn't, it, I had..."

"If we hadn't have fought that night, would you have come to me, would you have even told me about him?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Gina shrugs her shoulders. That hurt Castle but at least she was honest, something she was never good at when it came to him. Castle sighs. So it was true, our fight was why the only reason Ricky got to know that, that I was his father and that I did love him. He smirked to himself. At least one of our fights was well worth it but did it destroy his relationship with his mother? He hoped not.

"Maybe I can keep he for the weekend, see how it goes. Then maybe longer. How does that sound?" Castle didn't want to just rip the child away from her, even though given her behaviour would seem like the best solution.

"I think that might work." Gina agreed. "I just get angry with him at times." She shakes her head. "Parenting's not."

"An easy thing, I know I have a daughter, who well. I had to balance. I'm still balancing. And now her life's gonna change too. Having a younger brother, not going to be an easy task either." He smiles, "But I think that she already knows."

 **upstairs**

Ricky was sitting in the chair beside Beckett's desk chowing down on cookies. Castle walks up.

"Hia daddy," Ricky waves, with a mouthful of cookie. "detective Beckett makes the best cookies in the world."

"Looks like you have won his heart."

"My mother taught me." Beckett opens up to Castle.

"Did you make a mess like I did with daddy when he taught me." Beckett laughs, she would have loved to have seen that. "So your daddy makes messes." both laugh.

"It was fun, stuff went everywhere," Castle ran his hand through his hair and smirks.

"Shh, Ricky that was between us." the little boy smiles knowing that his father never told him that.

"Those look good, I'll have to try one," Castle reaches over for one but Ricky slaps his father's hand away.

"Those are mine," Ricky shouts. Castle rubs the spot where he got hit.

"Beckett, he slapped me, my own son did."

"Castle!" she gives him a death glare. Castle shrugs, "It serves you right, it's not nice to steal from a child." Ricky thinks about what he did with the hotdogs the other night. He did wrong he didn't ask the man for one just reached over like this father. I am a bad boy, I need to apologize to the man and try to pay for what I took.

"Yes ma'am," Castle gave her a pouty look. Beckett gives Ricky high five both laugh at Castle's face as he tries to give his best-puppied eyes look at her. "But I want one."

Ricky walks over to his dad, grabs the hand his just hit and rubs it. "You're supposed to ask for nicely for one." the little boy winks at Beckett. "I did and I got one. She told me I could take the rest home with me."

"Oh, you're a smart kid you know."

"Yeah I know and charming too." Beckett shakes her head, that he his. She sneaks a peek at Castle. I see where he gets it from. Castle messes with his hair.

"Not the hair, daddy." Beckett laughs like father like son. She watches Ricky try to fix his hair, there wasn't that much hair but it was fun to watch him.

Castle quickly goes around to where they were sitting, "but not as sneaky," he left his phone snapping a few selfies of the three of them.

"Castle..." Beckett drags out his name and tries to grab at him. He jumps back and races around Espo's desk.

Gina waves her hands, Ricky sighs he rather stay here with Beckett and Castle but he knows he better go with his mom. Castle nods, he also knows he has to say bye to his son for the day. He slowly makes his way back to Beckett's desk, keeping out of arm's length of her. She shakes her. He knew she was going to get him back one day. He takes his son's hand. "I know..."

"It's okay, daddy. I think everything's cool." Castle starts to walk Ricky over to where Gina was. They got close to the elevator.

"Oh wait," The little boy rushes back to Beckett who was now doing paperwork. She glances up, with a smile on her face. thinking it was Castle coming back. "Oh hi."

"Thanks for the cookies, Detective Beckett." Ricky gives her a hug, which shocks even Castle and then unexpectedly he whispers, "I wish I had a mom like you." he lets go of her just in time to catch a few tears slides down her cheek. I don't see where he gets that from definitely not from his mother but Castle maybe he does have a heart after all. Ricky hugs her again, "Oh one other thing, why don't you marry my dad." he laughs, then climbs down the chair. "Just think about it," he winks. Yep, just like a little Castle.

"Your dad's a very interesting man," she comments back before she could stop herself.

"I know isn't he great," Beckett just shakes her head. The little boy, waves at her, as Castle swoops him up in his arms flying he around, then into a hug. "I'll see you this weekend okay." The boy nods. "And we can do whatever you want."

"Can we invite detective Beckett?" Castle glances at her smiling than shrugs, "We'll see." Castle winks at Beckett, while the little boy gives her a thumb's up. Playing matchmaker for his dad already, I see. Beckett rolls her eyes, it will never work. Castle comes to sit by Beckett's desk. "Cute kid huh," he lifts his eyebrows, Beckett rolls her eyes again.

As Gina and the boy walk off some more.

"Oh wait," Ricky turns to his mommy, "One more minute, I needed to tell daddy something."

"Alright hurry up," Gina calls sighing. Ricky grabs Castle's pants, "Yes son, what is it?" He glances at Beckett who just shrugs.

"Can we talk over here?" He points his head some. Castle knew he didn't want Beckett to hear them.

"Okay," Castle gets up from his chair by Beckett's desk.

"I think Ricky's stalling," Beckett comments to Castle.

"I think he is too." The two of them walk closer to the Captain's office but don't go in. "What is it, son?" Castle bends down so he can look at his son.

"I can tell you anything right? And you won't get mad at me."

"Yes, but it depends."

Ricky sighs, "Son tell me what's on your mind. I won't yell unless you murdered someone." The little boy cocked his head not understanding what that meant.

"Never mind just an old expression, carry on."

"The other night, I was hungry and..."

"Yes,"

Ricky sighs, "I stole some hotdogs from a grill cart near the park." Castle has to think about what his son was talking about the Sabrett stand comes to mind the one that he always goes to. The one Bob owns.

"Ricky, you didn't. That's not good."

"I know," he looks in Beckett's direction, Castle scratches his head. What did Beckett have to do with that? "Just like she said, it's not nice to take something without asking first, like I did." he lowers his head "And I am sorry."

"Oh son," Castle grabs him in a hug.

"What do I do, I can't repay the guy, well not yet."

"Well, you take this," Castle reaches in his pocket and takes out a 20$ bill. "Give this to Bob."

"Who?"

"The man, the one with hotdogs, the one that you took from. He works hard and is a good guy." Castle didn't know if he worked hard but he was there every day to make sure that people had something to eat if they went to the park.

"Oh, you know him?"

"I do. I eat a lot of hotdogs from him."

"And I apologize to him."

"That's my boy," a pause, "but are you sorry for that."

The boy nods. "I am, I just found out I was wrong, I won't do it again."

"Okay did you learn your lesson."

The boy again nods. "Thanks to detective Beckett I did. She's, great daddy. Why don't you marry her?" Castle messes his hair.

"Daddy, not the hair," Ricky straightens it by running his fingers through it. Castle sees Gina staring at the two pointing to her watch. "Our times up. So give me a hug and hurry up your moms gonna get mad at me again."

"No, she can't." Ricky grabs him in another tight hug. "It's okay, we won't fight again."

"Promise." Now that was something Castle couldn't promise and he wasn't going to make one unless he could see it through. "Daddy,"

"I can't, not on that, but I will make an effort."

"What's that mean?"

"Means, that we will try." The boy smiles, he knows what that word means. Gina takes him by the arm. This time Ricky obeys her and follows.

"Now remember what I said," Castle winks, he knows his son will do the right thing. Both Ricky and Gina get on the elevator.

"What did Castle tell you?" Gina wants to know.

"Just father-son stuff. Oh, can we stop off by the park to get a hotdog?"

 **TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17-ending

**A heart to hold**  
 **Chapter 17**

Sabrett stand **by park**

"Why did you want to stop here son? What kinda food is this,?" The boy was silent, "Oh, Castle told you about this place."

"Something like that," There he is, thought Ricky, Bob was standing right in front of him. I have to do this, I owe him that much for what I did. He starts to walk up to stand and his mother was in step with him.

"I want to order on my own. I am a big kid." Ricky tells his mother. Gina stops, nods to him and stays right where she is. "I'll be right here sweetie." He's growing up so fast.

Ricky gathers his nerves again. He takes in a deep breath, he was next in line. "What can I get you?" The vendor, known as Bob, looks down at Ricky, holding his bear.

"Hey, you're the kid that stole from me." He yells grabbing his phone, "I otta call the police."

"Yes, sir I did. I..." Ricky swallows. "I was hungry that day," he continues on, "I was trying to find my dad who I lost track of."

"And did you?" Bob puts the phone down.

"Yes," the boy smiles, "Anyway," Ricky shakes his head. "I told him what I did." Rick breaths deeply, closing his eyes. "He told me I did you wrong. I told my daddy, that I was sorry. I asked him how I could fix my wrong. He told me..." Ricky sighs, this was a little harder then he thought it was going to be. "He told me I should repay for what I took. Which," Ricky chuckles some. "Is going to take me a lifetime to repay him for my bad behaviour and I apologize for it so," he reaches in his pocket and hands the man the $20 bill his father gave him. "I hope this covers it." Ricky didn't know the value of money yet, "I am sorry and I have learned my lesson, that it's not right to take without asking. Oh. and my daddy said if there's any left over for you to keep it cause you work hard, Mr Bob."

The man was taken back and not only the action of this apology but someone knows his name. The only person who ever stops more than a minute to talk really talk to me is that writer... Castle. Could this be his son? Looks kinda like him.

Ricky waves at the man as he leaves. "Have a good day."

"You didn't get anything?" Gina asks, "Then why did we?"

"I took a hotdog," a quick pause, "okay two..." Rick was trying to confess to his mother.

"You stole from him!"

"Yes, mommy, I did, I was hungry, but that's not good, so I was paying him back with an apology." Where did he learn that not from me? Gina shakes her head.

"Daddy told me that's what I should do to make it right. And that the man works hard. That's what we were talking about." Maybe I underestimated the influence Castle could have on him. He's doing a good job already. Why didn't I just trust him?

"You're a good kid." Gina went into protective mode when she saw a big guy coming towards them.

"Wait, my son, he didn't mean it he..."

"Here," Bob holds out a baggie. "I made you a hotdog to go."

"You and Mr Castle are raising a good kid." He winks at Ricky, "Keep it up." Bob rustles the little boy's hair. "I have never had someone apologize like that." He looks at Ricky, "Oh, and tell your father he's a good teacher."

"That he is," Gina responds. "Better then I thought he would be."

 **12th Precinct**

Castle sits back down next to Beckett, who chuckles. "What?"

"I see he's already got you wrapped around his little finger."

"His fingers are to short I'll slip right off," she shakes her head.

"Oh, by the way, you owe me dinner."

"For what?"

"You'll find out," He winks. "Pick me up at 8." He walks off, knowing that she annoyed with him yet again.

"Castle wait. I..." She starts but she can still hear Castle talking.

"See you at 8, detective Beckett and be on time." Castle calls from the elevator.

Beckett rolls her eyes.

"See, I tolda he likes you," Espo calls as he walks by her desk.

"Have fun on your date." Ryan pats her on the shoulder. "And don't stay up too late."

Oh, how that man can get under my skin. And if I like it or not I need to eat. I see my life is going to be changing, just like his I guess.

 **the end**


End file.
